Saiyans of Canterlot High
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Set after DBS Final Episode and Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock. Two Saiyans and their wife have been transported to another unfamiliar universe after their planet earth was erase from existence, now they'll find themselves going to school that is quite magical and meeting new friends while possibly new lovers too. GokuxChi-ChixHarem. VegetaxBulmaxHarem. Lemon. Fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hakai to Another World!**

"Man, it sure is nice to relax from all that fighting." A man said.

He is a tall muscular man with jet black hair that have 5 front spikes and 4 back spikes, and dark eyes. He wears an orange martial gi with a blue shirt underneath, blue boots, blue wristband and belt. He is Son Goku, the Strongest Saiyan raised on Earth.

"Yes, and glad that you're finally taking a break from fighting too." A black-haired woman said walking by Goku's side.

She has black eyes and her hair in tied in a bun, but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. She wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun and also wears white Chinese earrings. She is Chi-Chi, Goku's beloved and fierce wife. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Honestly, I can't believe you went off to fight in a universal tournament that we could've been erase from existence… I almost got a heart-attack when you told me about all what happened there." Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Hehe, sorry, didn't mean to worry you like that." Goku chuckled as he scratches the back of his head.

"But the important thing is that we're alive now and here enjoying a nice deserve vacation!" Goku pointed out at the beautiful beach of a tropical island they are standing on.

"Well, guess I can't be mad at you for asking Bulma to set this up for us." Chi-Chi smiled before giving Goku a peak on the cheek as tiny pink dots appear on his cheeks.

"I guess it's my way of apologizing for making out up with someone like me." Goku admitted.

"Oh, it's no worries Goku, somehow I always make me feel warm and strong in my heart." Chi-Chi said hugging Goku's arm between her breasts.

"Hope we're interrupting a good moment." A woman voice said, Goku and Chi-Chi turn around to see two familiar faces they know throughout the years.

One is a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white tank top, a red bandanna around her neck, jeans, cowgirl boots, wears stud earrings. She is Bulma Brief, the brilliant scientist of Capsule Corp. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

The other is a man with jet-black spiky hair that firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak and black eyes. He wears a blue bodysuit with a white chest armor, white gloves and boots. This is Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, eternal rival of Goku, and Bulma's husband.

"Hey, thank you for getting us this island as a private vacation getaway." Chi-Chi thanked.

"No problem, anything for Goku and Vegeta winning the tournament and keeping us alive!" Bulma said hugging Vegeta much to his annoyance.

"Don't get so close to me woman, I'm only here because you wouldn't stop begging me to come." Vegeta stated as his cheeks are turning red.

"Truth is: Vegeta only came because I threatened to turn the gravity chamber into toasters." Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi and they laugh a little.

As the wife did some talking together, about their days and all, Vegeta walk up to Goku wanting to ask him a question.

"Kakarot, you want to train right now, do you?"

"Yeah." Goku admitted hanging his head in shame, but he raises his head back up.

"But I got to at least make this up to Chi-Chi, after everything she's done for me, it's the least I can do." Goku explained his reason. Vegeta smirks, thinking Goku is still as naïve as ever.

However, what they didn't know is that their vacation time is going to end as it was about to begin.

 **(Outer Space near Earth)**

Floating in the coldness of space near the planet earth, a white alien with some purple pads with a sinister smile and dark-evil eyes stare at the peaceful looking world.

"It would seem the Saiyans are occupied at the moment… which is all I need." He said. This is the tyrant evil being known as Frieza, the self-proclaim Empire of the Universe and a dangerous enemy of Goku. He is also masking his energy so that the Saiyans won't sense him.

"Now, it reeks on vengeance upon this pitiful planet and this wonderful energy that nice boy gave me will do it." Frieza smirked raising his hand as it glows dark-purple and black energy aura.

Frieza raise his hand at the planet and said one word.

" **Hakai"** The dark aura disappeared from his hand and two seconds later, the earth has begun to be erase from all existence.

"Enjoy your last moment, Son Goku. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed insanely for a few moments before flying off into the deepest darkness of space, back to his ship.

 **(Back on Earth)**

"Whoa, did you feel that Vegeta?" Goku asked as he just felt a strange yet familiar power for just an instant.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked worry.

"Yes, it almost feels like the energy of a God of Destruction." Vegeta said.

"What?! But Lord Beerus and Whis have gone back to their home planet for Beerus to take his few years nap!" Bulma mentioned, getting scare of whatever is going on, then she spotted something at the sea.

"Hey guys, what's that white stuff coming at us?" Bulma asked pointing straight ahead, everyone look to where Bulma is seeing.

"No, that can't be…" Goku shocked recognizing what's going on.

"Hey, what's going on, if you know then tell us." Bulma demanded getting a little freak out right now.

"THE WHOLE PLANET IS BEING ERASE!" Vegeta shouted right now Bulma ask, the women gasp of horror.

"Erase? Goku, please tell me Vegeta is joking?" Chi-Chi asked.

"…When has Vegeta ever did jokes?" Goku answered with a question, knowing full well that Vegeta is always serious.

"Then we got to hurry off of earth, get the kids, our friends and" Bulma stop talking when she felt Vegeta's hand on her shoulder, she turns her head looking at Vegeta in the eyes.

"It's too late." Vegeta said straight, bringing his wife into embrace, Bulma starts crying with tears streaming down from her eyes and hugs him back.

Chi-Chi and Goku looks at each other with worry and sadness in their eyes.

"Chi-Chi, just so you know: you have always been very important in my life and I'm always grateful for standing by my side even in spirit. I love you." Goku said bringing his wife closer to him, with her breasts press against his chest.

"I love you too. And come to think about, we never really kiss on the lips before, even at our wedding." Chi-Chi remembered, feeling embarrass to have never kiss Goku before.

"Well, let make it our first and last." Goku said leaning his face closer to Chi-Chi's as she does the same, then they close their eyes as their lips touch each other; feeling the warm and exploding spark within them. Vegeta and Bulma did the same, sharing their last moment together.

Moment later, the earth is completely gone; forever erase from all of existence, leaving nothing but an empty space and the moon all alone.

"Oh my, earth is gone with everyone on it, including our strongest heroes with their beloved…" A young purple teenage boy said as he watched the whole event.

"…Or are they?" The purple boy smirked before giggling.

"Oh man, this experiment is going to be awesome!" He excited the disappears elsewhere.

 **(Canterlot City, a House)**

A woman with auburn hair, wears glasses, is setting up the table for dinner, suddenly just when she was about to put the plates down she felt something strong in her way and drop the plates making them crash to the ground and breaking into pieces.

"Mom, is everything alright?" A boy called out worry, the woman snaps out of her thoughts realizing of what she did.

"Oh, nothing Flash! I just dropped the plates, nothing serious." The woman responded though not entirely true.

"What was that I just felt, it almost feels… familiar, like-no, it couldn't be." The woman said before going to get a broom to clean up the broken plates.

 **(Morning)**

Goku groans like he's been sleeping on a rock and feels his head is hurt, and slowly opens his eyes.

"What, I'm… alive?" Goku asked himself, feeling his body in one piece though it felt… different than before.

"…Goku…" Goku heard Chi-Chi's voice and look down to see a young familiar girl resting on his chest.

"Chi-Chi, is that you?" Goku asked shaking her body a bit.

"…Of course, it's me, who else is the one woman who you're married to." Chi-Chi moaned waking up and looking at Goku.

"Whoa, Chi-Chi you look different!" Goku shocked of seeing his wife apparently new look.

Chi-Chi was confused of what Goku meant until she gets a good look at her Saiyan husband seeing as he looks somewhat different himself.

"And just what do you mean by different?" Chi-Chi asked, hoping that Goku isn't calling her fat.

Goku looks around to find something to prove what he means, then he found something.

"There, look for yourself!" Goku pointed at the things he spotted, Chi-Chi turns her head to what Goku is pointing at.

To her shock, she got off Goku and went closer to the huge shiny statue of a horse on a cube looking at her reflection; to find herself wearing a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. And her hair is longer in a pony-tail style. She also starts touching her face and skin, feeling as though something is definitely different about her. Her breasts sizes even grew bigger to G-cup.

"Oh my, I'm… younger, a teenager again!" Chi-Chi shocked, even more shock that her breasts grew this big.

"Really, guess that means I'm younger too, no wonder my body felt different." Goku said checking himself out. He's still wearing his Turtle School martial art uniform, but the shirt underneath is black instead of blue.

"Wow, look at us; we look just like how we were in that Martial Art Tournament when you fought against Piccolo." Chi-Chi pointed out, still freaking about this sudden new appearance.

"Guess you guys aren't the only ones with a weird case of aging backwards." Chi-Chi and Goku turn to the corner of the statue to find Bulma and Vegeta being turned to teenagers too.

Bulma is wearing the same clothes as before but her hair a longer to the shoulder. Her breasts grew bigger too, about H-cup.

Vegeta is also wearing the same blue and white Saiyan Armor.

"Vegeta? Bulma? What's going on, shouldn't we be like… erase from life or something?" Goku asked.

"That's what we like to know." Vegeta said wanting to know the answer himself.

"Well, I remember all of us at the island for vacation… and the earth was being erase… along with us." Bulma recalled of what happened.

"But how are we alive, and where are we anyway?" Chi-Chi asked, confuse and scared.

"I have no idea, it's like something saved us, and from I tell: I say we're another universe." Bulma theorized.

"What, you're saying we're in another universe?" Goku asked shock.

"It's the only explanation, I mean, look around you and see the people walking by." Bulma said, the three around to find Bulma might be right: there are bunch of teenagers around all in different colors like they came out from a coloring book.

"Wow, everyone is so colorful, literally." Chi-Chi said.

"And check that out." Bulma pointed at the building behind the statue with the sigh that says Canterlot High, meaning it's a school.

"A school, of all the places to have ended up, it has to be a school." Vegeta groaned despite never really gone to school in his life.

"Can it, Vegeta. The only way we're gonna figure out what world we're on exactly and see if there's a way to get back to universe 7 is… going to school." Bulma said determine though with a nervous sweatdrop.

Chi-Chi and Goku gave Bulma the 'seriously' look and confused of why in the world would Bulma even think of something like that.

"Wow, for a genius, you sure do come up with childish ideas." Vegeta mocked his wife.

"Shut up! It's not like you could come up with anything better, and beside it's not like we have any other choice since we're now teenagers!" Bulma snapped, sometimes she wishes Vegeta could show a little support.

"But won't some people know that we're not from around here?" Chi-Chi asked, worry that they'll be label as outcast even if they somehow get in to this school.

"That's why we're to going to see the Principal to become new students here and say that we just moved here from oversea. It'll be fine, I doubt this planet has ever heard of aliens and such, so let's keep our identities secret, okay?" Bulma asked, everyone nodded.

"If we're lucky, then we'll probably use the Super Dragon Balls to wish our planet back. And that's a BIG if." Vegeta said knowing those giant planet-size orbs are the only means of bringing a planet that has been erase from existence but knowing it may as well be impossible since they don't have Bulma Super Dragon Ball radar or ANYTHING for space travel. Even using Goku's Instant Transmission would pointless now.

"That means NO going Super Saiyan or energy blasts in public, got it, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked making sure Goku understands.

"Okay, but do I really have to go to school, it sounds boring and all." Goku complained as Chi-Chi facepalmed herself, but she couldn't help but love the guy.

"You're just going to have to bear with it, let be grateful that faith has somehow spread us from being erase from existence." Vegeta stated, then everyone got all sad for the lost of their home planet and everyone they care for is now gone forever. Vegeta still wonders how they survive exactly, he'll look into this later.

Chi-Chi and Goku miss their kids and some of their friends, same can be said about Bulma and Vegeta missing their family too.

"Alright everyone, until then, this world is our new home and we'll make the most of it together." Bulma said before everyone went towards the building, walking through those doors to start their life as high school teenagers. Though may soon find out that this is no ordinary school, and some of the students they'll meet are magical in their own way.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you enjoy it!**

 **This story was inspired by The Zebra Hybrid's Awesomeness story: Equestria Girls: Battle of Gods! Goku and Vegeta along with their wife, Chi-Chi and Bulma, have somehow been transported to the Equestria Girls' universe after their universe earth as been erased. Now they'll have to enjoy their new life together as they'll meet six special new friends in the next chapter.**

 **There is also a special surprise for you, another Dragon Ball character will be appearing soon in future chapters. I think you all know who that is since I left the descriptions in that one scene and being a certain 'Sentry's' mom.**

 **Also, Goku and Vegeta will each get a harem with their wife being the alpha, and there will also be some sex along the way too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, click the thumb up button, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Canterlot High!**

 **(Universe 7, Beerus Planet)**

"Hmm, now that's very odd?" A pale-looking man confused as he just felt something strange.

He is a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

This man is an Angel, strangely considering he doesn't have wings, his name is Whis the attendant of his God of Destruction who is also his student in martial arts, Beerus. His job is to make sure that Beerus does his job was God of Destruction well to keep the balance of destruction and creation equally, though sometimes he just sleeps for a few centuries or so and wants to eat some tasty food like the ones from earth.

Right now, the two had gone home after enjoying their time on Earth and getting to taste some more delicious food like a new flavor of ice-cream and some juicy meats. Beerus is in his bedroom sleeping peaceful as he decides to wake up in the next 5-10 years while Whis doesn't sleep as he'll keep watch over the universe, mostly on earth.

Speaking of which, while Whis was attending to his garden he suddenly a familiar power that was just unleash momentary before it vanished.

"The energy I just felt, it also felt a God of Destruction but Lord Beerus is sleeping." Whis said to himself, trying to figure out what was godly energy. He also knows that it couldn't have been Goku or Vegeta as neither of them posses the power of a Destroyer.

This is starting to get very suspicious indeed, hoping that nothing too serious has happened while Whis was enjoying the peaceful quiet time since he got back home and Beerus went to sleep.

"Lord Whis! Lord Whis! Something seriously terrible has happened!" A talking fish in a floating bowl/scepter alerted.

Jinks.

"Yes, Oracle Fish, what is it?" Whis asked.

"It's your scepter, it's been going off and it has me worry!" Oracle Fish reported as Whis's scepter float pass the fish to its master.

"Oh my, let what's the problem." Whis grabbed his staff and a visually orb pops up revealing earth.

"Earth, why would it show this…?" Whis confused until a couple seconds later, he sees that part of the earth seems to be… getting erase?

"Uh, the earth is disappearing?!" The Oracle Fish panicked.

"No, it's not just disappearing… it's being erased." Whis said with an anger yet straight face.

"What? Erase? How can that be, the only that a whole planet can be erase is"

"By the power of a God of Destruction's technique, the Hakai." Whis concluded the fish's sentence.

Whis thought at first, that it could've been any of the other Gods of Destruction of the 12 Universes, but just a little while ago he just called to check up on them with their Destroyers by their side. So, couldn't have been any of them, then Whis notice something near the earth as he zooms in to get a closer look until he spotted a certain evil white alien.

"Frieza."

"Frieza, you mean HE used the Hakai, but that's impossible. He doesn't have the divine power, much less a Destroyer." Oracle Fish pointed out.

"Yes, you're right, it would seem that the power Frieza used was one use only and seems to more of 'borrowed' power I would say." Whis analyzed.

"Borrowed power? What do you mean?" Oracle Fish confused.

"I'm not 100% sure, I think that someone gave Frieza that power." Whis theorized, but if that was the case then it would have to be someone very powerful close to that of a God.

"Maybe there was someone else there at the time." Oracle Fish guessed.

"Hmm, perhaps." Whis agreed looking into the viewing orb and found a someone.

A young man with purple skin, orange eyes, wearing glasses and has long white hair sealed in a ponytail.

"Now that's a strange looking fellow." Whis blurted.

"You think it could be him?" The fish asked.

"Well, if he's the mastermind of earth untimely demise then it's best that we can get answer of his motivation. Though the trail is foggy, hard to tell where he has gone off to." Whis said.

"Don't you think we should use the Super Dragon Balls to revive earth first?" The Oracle Fish suggested.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Bulma had a device that can track down the Super Dragon Balls, but fear that is gone too." Whis stated, without the proper way to find the Super Dragon Balls it would take years to find them maybe even a few centuries.

"Guess that means Goku is gone too." The Oracle Fish depressed. Whis comfort the him as he too feels that he'll miss the Saiyan known as both Son Goku and Kakarot. Though he also gets a strange feeling that there's more to this story then meets the eye.

 **(Canterlot High)**

As the remaining teenage Z-Fighter make their way to the principal's office, they notice that some most students they walk by are staring at them with curious looks wondering if they're new in town hope they don't cause and if they're friendly. Most of the girl blushes seeing two new handsome faces on school ground which upset the two wives, Goku didn't notice this much as he didn't learn about girls in most of his life before he met Bulma and Chi-Chi and Vegeta just simply didn't care. Some of the boys look at Chi-Chi and Bulma viewing them as beautiful women with such curve figures and large bust on their front; Vegeta didn't like how they are looking Bulma like that so he gave them a death glare, making the boys frighten and pale before they quickly look away back to minding their business.

"Man, everyone here seems so friendly and in harmony." Goku pointed out, seeing some of the students with differences getting along.

"True, though I like it if they didn't stare at us much." Vegeta annoyed of having eyes on him.

"Don't worry that's just how new people are treated at first, give it a few days they'll think of us one of them." Bulma said speaking of experience since her days in school.

"So, you went to school too, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Don't be silly Goku, of course she has." Chi-Chi stated.

"Well, I did skip a few grades then I graduated from high school when I was… 13 or 14-years-old." Bulma mentioned shocking Chi-Chi.

"Whoa, you must've been really smart!" Chi-Chi surprised of this new info of her friend she never knew about.

"Come to think of, did you go to school too?" Goku asked his wife, remembering how Chi-Chi was so into getting Gohan and Goten going to school.

Chi-Chi suddenly gasp as her face starts turning red of embarrassment.

"A-Actually, Goku, I've… never been to school myself." Chi-Chi confessed as she presses her fingers together.

"What, seriously?!" Goku shocked.

"Yeah, being the daughter of a former bandit king makes my childhood a little hard." Chi-Chi admitted. Even though her father, the Ox King, was a bandit at the time before she met Goku he was still a kind man who loves his daughter.

"Well, guess this is a good opportunity for you experience the school life!" Bulma said hoping Chi-Chi will have a good time with her and their husbands by her side.

Chi-Chi thought about it a little then smiles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Chi-Chi excited.

"Great, now let's make our way to the principal!" Bulma pumped.

"You're looking for the principal's office? I can take you there." A girl with pink hair offered standing behind Bulma.

"Oh, well, that's very kind of yo-WHAT THE?!" Bulma shocked as the other three gasps in surprise that someone was standing there without them knowing, even Goku and Vegeta were shock they couldn't sense this girl.

This girl has really puffy pink hair, like cotton candy, her skin is pale-pink, and has light-blue eyes. She wears a short-sleeve blue jacket and a white shirt with a pink heart, a long pink skirt with three balloons on the right side, and long pairs of sky-blue boots with pink bowties. Breasts sizes are J-cups.

"(HOLY SHENRON?! SHE'S HUGE?!)" Bulma and Chi-Chi mentally gasped at the same time, they saw only one person with boobs bigger than them, Android 18 and she's only I-cup. Feeling both embarrassing and jealous of the new girl's huge melons.

"Hey, I'm Pinkie Pie, extreme party-loving girl and friend you'll ever meet!" Pinkie introduced herself as did a salute to them.

Bulma fake-coughs a bit to calm herself down.

"Hi, I'm Bulma Brief, and it's nice to meet you." Bulma greeted, she turns her head to Vegeta hoping he'll at least say hi, but he was still shock about this girl somehow sneaking up on the Prince of Saiyans.

"Hey, introduce yourself." Bulma elbowed him on the rib, Vegeta groan thinking it wouldn't matter if he told the world his name.

"Vegeta." The Saiyan Prince said before he turns his head in a huff.

"Sorry about that, my hu-BOYFRIEND can be very difficult opening up to others and can be grumpy most times." Bulma exclaimed. Take about a close call almost calling Vegeta her husband which is would be weird since they're now teenagers going to school.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've dealt grumpy people and I can promise I'll put a smile on him before you know it!" Pinkie said suddenly popping behind Vegeta making his mouth smile.

"Get off!" Vegeta brushed Pinkie away, making bump into Goku.

"Yeah, Vegeta doesn't smile much, unless it involves fighting. I'm Son Goku, by the way, but you call me Goku!" Goku smiled, shaking hands with Pinkie's.

"Hi, there and WOW, you got a strong grip!" Pinkie commented on Goku's strength, then they suddenly stare at each other's eyes for 5 seconds, it was like suddenly shining in them, before letting.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Kakarot, better be careful with your woman around." Vegeta warned.

"Wait, Kakarot? That almost sounds like a carrot." Pinkie said pulling out a carrot from her hair.

"That just his birth name, though he goes by Goku for most of his life." Vegeta explained, seeing that Goku and Pinkie are still closer to each other.

Chi-Chi didn't like what she just saw, feeling a bit angry for some reason.

"Well, I am Chi-Chi, Goku beloved woman!" Chi-Chi bragged hugging Goku in the arms between her breasts.

"Wow, four new friends in one day! Prepare to be welcome!" Pinkie declared as music machine suddenly appeared from behind and begun to play.

"Please, don't tell she's…" And Pinkie started singing her welcoming song.

" _Welcome, welcome, welcome! A fine welcome to you! Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do!"_ Pinkie dances around and doing random things that seems impossible; playing her trumpet through Vegeta's ears from one side to the other.

" _Welcome, welcome, welcome, like a fine hip-hip hooray!"_ Suddenly marching behind them with a large drum in front.

" _Welcome, welcome, welcome to Canterlot High today!"_ Pinkie slides on her knees towards them with the music machine stops playing. The confuses Chi-Chi was about to ask Pinkie.

"Wait for it." Pinkie said and a second later, confetti and streaming pops out blowing onto the group.

"Wow, that was… a very kind… cheerful welcome." Bulme faked smile, freaking about the trumpet through Vegeta's ears but thought it was nice for someone welcoming new comings with open arms.

Vegeta on the other hand, found it annoying and a waste of time.

"Wow, that was almost like a parade! Right Chi-Chi?" Goku asked clapping his hands for Pinkie.

"Y-Yeah, thank you for the song and all." Chi-Chi said, she had to admit that was pretty impressive even though this girl is strange.

"Thanks, glad you like it! Now, let's get you all to Principal Celestia!" Pinkie gestured them to follow her.

"Is it not too late to make a run for it?" Vegeta asked Bulma, hoping to ditch this school but she ignore the question as she and others follow Pinkie. This angers Vegeta but quickly went along knowing there's nothing he can do about it.

While Pinkie leads the way, she asks them question about themselves like where they come from, what's their favorite dessert, what's favorite color, favorite hobbies and how long have they known each other. Of course, they couldn't reveal they're from another universe and that Vegeta and Goku are super power aliens with the power to destroy the whole universe alone, so they told her that Goku and Chi-Chi are from a small town though Goku lived alone while Vegeta and Bulma are from a big city. For hobbies, the only thing Goku and Vegeta would do all day is train in martial arts because they come from a long family of fighters, and also eat a lot. Like a lot, huge banquet lots. Bulma does inventing with machines and such, and Chi-Chi likes to do house work and farming though deep down she would like to retrain herself in martial arts back in universe 7, but never got the chance. They also travel together to different places like going on some adventures while meeting new friends and fighting against strong fighters.

"Wow, you guys must've had lots of fun together, especially with loving each other as lovers!" Pinkie complimented.

"Well, we do have our ups and downs, but we stayed together no matter what." Chi-Chi commented her and Goku's relationship as Goku giggles with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

Few more steps later.

"Well, here we are!" Pinkie showed them the door with the words 'Principal Office' on the window.

"Cool, thanks for leading the way." Bulma thanked the hyper pink girl.

"No problem, hope we'll be in the same class together, I'll even introduces you to my friends!" Pinkie excited.

"Sure, that would be cool." Goku said looking forward to it.

"If they're anything like then no." Vegeta muttered, Bulma heard that and gave him a glare.

"Well, see you later!" Pinkie farewell before turning around and skipping away.

"She sure was interesting and… unique." Chi-Chi said.

Bulma knock on the door hoping if there's anyone in the room.

"Come in!" A woman called out.

The four open the door and went inside to meet the principal of the school.

"Oh, are three new here?" The woman asked.

The woman has light pink gray, rainbow-like hair of pink, dark-blue, pale-green, and sky-blue as her eyes are moderate heliotrope. She wears a long purple pant, gold-like high-heel shoes, and gold-yellow jacket that the top part is showing the half-top of her breasts exposes. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"(She's even bigger than Pinkie's?!)" Chi-Chi and Bulma gasped thought like their figures are pale in comparison to this woman.

"Hi, I'm Goku, this is Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Bulma." Goku introduced himself and the others.

"Hello, I'm Principal Celestia, are you here to transfer?" Celesita asked, wondering if they're new students though hope they don't cause trouble like a couple 'incidents' this school has been through.

Bulma quickly snaps out of her jealous-shock thoughts.

"Yeah, we come from another country since our last school… got shut down forever." Bulma lied, thinking it was good enough for Celestia to buy it.

"Oh, that's too bad." She brought it. "I hope that Canterlot High will make feel right at home as you'll experience the joy and friendship we share!" Celestia smiled with her arms spread out and her breasts slightly bounced.

"Excuse me, Principal Celestia, I got the paperwork you asked." Another woman reported coming in the room.

She seems to be around the same age as Celestia though like her, looks younger. She has light bluish gray skin, blue and pale purple hair, wears volant shirt with a white collar, dark blue pants, and white shoes. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

At this point, Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't care anymore about other girls with bigger chest than theirs though their jealous-looking face says otherwise.

"Oh, new students I take it." The woman assumed.

"Yes. This is my younger sister and Vice-Principal, Luna." Celesita introduced.

"let just hope none will cause this school trouble, we already had enough of that with the last new student that came here." Luna warned glaring at them, Vegeta chuckles.

"Well, it seems there's someone with a little backbone, hope you're afraid to get your hands dirty." Vegeta mocked.

"I watch that mouth if I were you, I'm not as kind as my sister when it comes to punishing a student." Luna threatened but it didn't faze Vegeta.

"And I'm not as naïve as this idiot here, so you best prepare for the worst." Vegeta taunted.

"Bring it!" Luna said as the two glares at each other as little electric sparks collides between them.

"(Why do they have to be so prideful?)" Bulma and Celestia groaned thought, unknowingly thinking the exact same thing.

Soon, after Vegeta and Luna separate, Celestia gave the four the paperwork to fill in, although Goku was having trouble he had helped from Chi-Chi. They finished the paperwork, handing them to Celestia as she and Luna sees them fine in order and such.

"You will receive student IDs for the school tomorrow, don't lose them you'll have to pay twenty dollars for a replacement." Luna said.

"Well, with all that set and done. I welcome our new Wondercolts of Canterlot High!" Celestia smiled.

* * *

 **Goku: Hi, it's me Goku! Man, school is lot harder than I thought, I don't know if my brain can handle all this learning.**

 **Vegeta: Quit your wincing Kakarot, it's something we're going to get use to from now on. Oh, it looks like that rainbow-haired girl is cocky enough to challenge me to race.**

 **Goku: This should be exciting!**

 **Next time: Meeting the Mane 7. Vegeta vs Rainbow Dasp Epic Race!**

 **Goku: Whoa! How did she grew wings?**

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The four have officially become new students of Canterlot High as they have already met a new friend Pinkie Pie as the whole school will brace themselves when these Saiyans show off their awesome strength shocking everyone. Hope you like the interaction of Pinkie and Goku along with Vegeta and Luna, a sign of something between them.**

 **Whis made his appearance he'll try to figure the mystery of the young man and his plan as he'll also fins a shocking truth that not everyone on earth was erased if you know what I'm talking about.**

 **I also got myself a new editor to help with this story and maybe some others too, he/she is a great friend!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Mane 7. Vegeta vs Rainbow Dash Epic Race!**

Goku has live his life training hard to push through limits after limits that he had reached the power of the Gods. Battling against the strongest opponents, whether they were old enemies turned friends and rivals or some were just pure evil that killed innocent lives and he had no choice but to send the packing on a one-way trip to the afterlife. Some of the fights were the toughest as won through each of them either by himself or with the help of others.

However, Goku is now facing his now Greatest. Most Dangerous. Hardest challenge in his life.

This is bigger than fighting Frieza, twice.

His battle against Cell.

Bigger than Majin Buu.

Fighting against Gods like Lord Beerus and Whis, and other deities.

Fought against another universe in a five vs five tournament.

Time traveling to an alternate timeline of the future to fight a rouge Kai.

And fought against more powerful warriors from eight of the twelve universes against his universe 7 and barley won with the skin of their teeth.

But none of them, none of them could have EVER prepare Goku for this brutal challenge that he has faced in his life.

"Now, as you can tell that each number have their own patterns depending what two of the numbers you're using."

Math.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, the one thing Goku is struggling that he can never overcome, is math class. Goku tries his best to keep his forces on what the teacher, Mr. Cranky Doodle Donkey, is saying to the class but the words and all the math-ness is too much for the Super Saiyan's brain to take in all at once and feel like he could literally die of boredom right now.

"So, boring. Don't know… how long… I can last…" Goku muttered as his body trembles, trying to keep himself active though he hopes the bell would ring soon.

"Goku, quiet wincing, this is what we have to go through every day until we graduate which isn't until a couple of years or so." Chi-Chi whispered, reminding her husband of he and the rest are now students.

"Man, it must be really easy for Gohan to through all this and not have to go through brain damage." Goku exclaimed.

"Don't worry Goku, I'm didn't go to school either, so I can relate." Chi-Chi pitted for Goku, feeling a little bored of this class too, but she's gonna try to be a good student.

"Chi-Chi?" Cranky called out getting the girl's attention to the front.

"Yes sir?" Chi-Chi responded.

"Can you figure out the answer to this equation?" Cranky asked gesturing at the math problem.

Chi-Chi took a moment to look at the problem carefully and then spoke of what she believes to be the answer.

"7."

"Correct." Cranky said before turning back to the board continuing today's lesson.

"Phew, glad I picked that up from helping Gohan with his math before he could do it on his own." Chi-Chi relieved that she got the answer right.

"You make it look so easy." Goku said.

"Please, Bulma would make this easy." Chi-Chi rephrased Goku's comment.

"Yeah, she is super smart." Goku stated.

"Speaking of Bulma, what class are she and Vegeta doing again." Goku asked.

"I think is mechanic workshop." Chi-Chi said, remembering the schedule of the Z-Fighters' classes.

After a few more minutes, the school bell rang singling everyone to go to their next class, in Goku case it's lunch time since he and the others did arrive to school late.

"I thought this class would never end!" Goku exclaimed, glad that's over.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the cafeteria!" Goku told Chi-Chi before running off.

"Hey, wait! Do you even know where the bathroom is?" Chi-Chi asked, worry that Goku will get lost.

Goku tries to look for a sign that tells him where the bathroom is until he bumps into someone making him fall on his butt.

"Oops, sorry about that, guess I should've look where I was going." Goku apologized as he helps the guy up.

He has blue and matching eyes with pale grayish amber skin. He wears a black jacket with a single red and white stripe with a white shirt underneath; it bears a blue shield with a lightning bolt in front, blue jeans and black shoes.

"That's okay, man. You new here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, me and three others I know just got transfer here. Though late on our first day." Goku answered chuckles a bit.

"Well, I hope you have a great time here." The boy smiled.

"Thanks, and do you know where the bathroom is?" Goku asked, running-in-place.

"Just down that hall to the right." The boy pointed the way.

"Cool! Oh yeah, I'm Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku." Goku introduced himself.

"Flash Sentry, see you later." Flash said walking away and Goku making his way.

Flash turns to a corner of the hall, and suddenly lean his back on the wall as he looks a pale like he's seen a ghost.

"Man, that dude… I can feel something huge and powerful coming him." Flash panted as his face is starting to sweat a bit and his body trembling in fear.

Flash took a minute or two to calm himself down, relaxing his mind and went on getting to his class while thinking of something else about Goku.

"Hmm, Son Goku? That sounds like the same name of the guy my mom told me about." Flash said to himself. Thinking the two persons with the same name could be a coincidence though not sure why. Decided to think about later as he continues off to his next class.

 **(With Vegeta and Bulma)**

"Alright Miss Brief, let see how you do." A Mechanic teacher said checking on the engine Bulma just put together.

"I think you'll find the sound to your liking." Bulma claimed holding two wires in each hand. She connects the wires together with some sparks emitting and the engine starts roaring loud.

"My word, you certainly got the magic touch with machines, don't ya?" The Mechanic teacher complimented.

"Thanks." Bulma smiled feeling proud of her genius-ness.

"Although, I would say your boyfriend could use some of that magic touch… maybe more." The teacher said as he and Bulma look at Vegeta looking annoy with a destroyed engine that he caused. With his own bare hands.

"Sorry, he's more into breaking things apart then fixing." Bulma said nervously with a sweat drop.

"Still, I'm surprise that someone can bend metal so easily, he must've had some Hell of a workout." The teacher commented.

"Yeah… you could say that." Bulma laughed nervous. Remembering all the time Vegeta trains in the gravity world.

Vegeta look at the machine he crushed and looking at his own hand before clutching it, 'tsk' of finding this class a waste of time considering he'll have to do this every day.

"(I can't believe that I, Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans would stoop so low into this.)" Vegeta thought.

"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma said getting his attention from his thoughts.

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked not feeling in a good mood right now.

"Look, you going to have to use to this, so at least try to do something new that is NOT punching things with your fist." Bulma scolded earning a glare.

Vegeta huff while turning his away and Bulma sign wondering what she's going to do with him.

 **(Lunch Time)**

"Alright, finally! Something I can look forward to!" Goku cheered feeling he's been brought back to life again after surviving those classes and starts eating.

Goku is sitting at a table with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta as they each have their own tray of lunch they got from the lunch lady though only Bulma and Chi-Chi got the trays and the Saiyans got a pile of food in front of them. Bulma was lucky to remember she packed a capsule of food with her to the island and kept it with her at all times.

"At least you guys won't cause the school to go empty on food and bankrupt for them because of your stomachs." Bulma said, glancing at Vegeta fast-eating his food.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't find them eating so much weird." Chi-Chi worried.

"And people would start calling them the "Gluttony Duo" as they'll also be surprise of how they're not getting fat." Bulma concurred.

Although, some students are staring at the boys finding hard to believe they're going to eat that many foods during lunch.

"Please, the only 'werid' thing about today is that pink haired from earlier." Vegeta scoffed before munching down on some meats.

"Oh, that exciting nice girl! What was her name again?" Goku asked.

"Pinkie Pie." Chi-Chi answered.

"That's me!" Pinkie shouted suddenly appearing behind Goku and Chi-Chi as they gasp in surprise and she hugs the two in her arms.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, I thought it would be fun to hang out with you guys and introduce you to my friend!" Pinkie gestured to five girls walking towards them.

One girl has an odd rainbow-haired color with cyan skin and moderate cerise. She wears a short-sleeve blue coat and a white shirt with a picture of a cloud and a rainbow-lightning bolt; the shirt stretches a bit that shows some of her breasts. A long skirt with white and violet-pink stripes and a black short underneath, and long sky-blue shoes with rainbow socks inside. Her body seems mostly muscle-tone and quite elbow-shaped as well, her breasts sizes are F-cup working its way to G-cup.

One girl wears her trademark cowboy hat on top of her blonde hair, her skin is pale-grayish amber, and her eyes are moderate sap green, also 3 freckles on her cheeks. She wears a white shirt with green top-side, brown belt with an apple buckle, blue skirt with pockets, and high brown boots with apples on them. Her body is in similar shape like the rainbow-haired girl except her legs seems more rip, and her breasts sizes are GG-cup.

One girl seems to be most style of fashion than her friends; long spiraling purple hair, white skin, and moderate azure eyes with beautiful eyelashes. She wears sky-blue-white shirt, purple belt with a buckle, light-purple skin with three diamonds on the left side, and purple boots with a diamond at the top. Her body looks between buff and slim, her breasts sizes are F-cups.

One girl has skin is light amber, moderate cyan eyes, and seems body-fit of a normal person. She wears leather jacket with silver buttons; a raspberry shirt underneath, a skirt with orange, white-yellow, and raspberry stripes, and long black boots with raspberry flames from the foot area to the midway of the boots. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

Last girl has pale-pink hair with a butterfly hairpin, pale-yellow skin, and moderate opal eyes. She wears sleeveless white shirt, light-green skirt with three butterflies on the left side, long light-green boots. She appears to be the shyish of the group of can stand on her own, her body looks skinny, and her breasts sizes are I-cup.

"(Odd, I'm sensing something from those girls, it feels like energy but it's something else.)" Goku thought feeling some power in them. Vegeta seem to have noticed that too.

"(Come to think of it, I also felt some strong power in Flash when I met him.)" Goku recalled thought.

"New friends, these are my friends: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy. We're also known as the Rainbooms!" Pinkie introduced each of her friends to Goku and others. Everyone said hello, even Vegeta despite being cold to others most of the time.

"So, Principal Celestia told us that your old school got shut down." Sunset said as she and the others sat down.

"Yeah, huh, the school just didn't have the money to keep it going anymore since our… old Principal Roshi keep spending it all on pervert women magazines." Bulma lied thought of using Roshi in the story too.

"Oh my, that is quite uncivilized." Rarity commented, not being a fan of pervert types much.

"Was it sad to leave your friends behind?" Fluttershy asked softy.

"Yeah, we do miss them, but we'll always remember them in our hearts!" Chi-Chi smiled, that part wasn't entirely a lie since they really miss their families and friends from their old universe.

"Glad to hear that, Sugarcube, this school will make you feel right at home!" Applejack promised before eating an apple.

"Thanks." Chi-Chi said.

"Man, you boys sure do eat lot!" Rainbow Dash commented on two rivals fast-eating, and a bone fell on Rarity's plate much to her disgust.

"Eww, don't you boys know any table manners." Rarity complained as she uses her plastic fork to move the bone away.

"Hehe, sorry." Goku grinned and Chi-Chi sign.

"Sorry, you could say they have a big hunger like their stomachs are a bottomless pit." Chi-Chi detailed.

"Wow, you guys don't even get fat from eating THAT much? That's almost like Pinkie eating countless sweats!" Rainbow pointed out.

"It's true!" Pinkie giggled as she pulls out a cupcake from her hair.

"And I can tell you guys been working out too." Rainbow added staring at the muscles of the Saiyans.

"Oh, feeling jealous that your weak compare to my fist." Vegeta smirked sarcastically. This did not sit well for the rainbow-haired girl.

"What did you say?" Rainbow asked in rage.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Vegeta rhetorically asked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled but he ignores her.

"You want a fight?" Rainbow asked.

"Please, you be so slow as a stupid turtle." Vegeta mocked.

"Slow!" Rainbow angered as she stands up and slams her hands on the table.

"Whoa, settle down Dash, let's not do anything foolish." Applejack tried to heed her friend.

"Sheesh, Vegeta, do you always make everyone against you?" Goku asked, worrying about what will happen next.

"The ones I consider a worthy rival is you Kakarot. Rainbow 'Crash' here won't even be a decent warm-up." Vegeta stated.

The Rainbooms minus Rainbow Dash all gasp.

"Oh nelly, he's done it now." Applejack said tipping her hat over her eyes.

"There's no stopping her now." Sunset signed.

"Darling, you shouldn't have said that." Rarity scoffed.

"What are they all talking about?" Chi-Chi asked Fluttershy.

"Well, let just say Rainbow Dash has pride in herself of being 'Awesome' and challenge anyone who says otherwise." Fluttershy explained about Rainbow Dash's anger towards that nickname.

"Oh great, just what I need; two Vegetas and one of them is a girl." Bulma winced, she can only handle Vegeta being prideful and she'll have deal with another.

"Alright bub, you and me, racing." Rainbow challenged.

"A race, huh? You think you're what, "the fastest" or whatever?" Vegeta asked.

"You'll find out soon." Rainbow said, Vegeta grins at the girl thinking it would be fun.

 **(Race Track)**

"Alright everyone, I want a good clean race and show them you can out the paddle to the metal with nothing but your own bare feet!" Pinkie shouted through a microphone while wearing a cheerleading outfit and her hair in puffy twin tails.

Vegeta and Rainbow Dash stand side-by-side at the start of the racing track getting ready, well, Vegeta is just standing looking all tough as usually and Rainbow is doing some stretches.

"You're so going to eat my dust." Rainbow glared at him.

"The only thing you'll be tasting is a meal of defeat." Vegeta talked back.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Rainbooms and the Z-Fighters are sitting together at the stands wanting to see how the race will go.

"I hope Vegeta doesn't go overbroad." Bulma hoped that Vegeta doesn't show off his power.

"You're not the only one." Applejack said.

"Hey, just a quick question: does Rainbow Dash do martial arts?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, she's a black-belt in karate and she's mastery of almost every sport in the world." Sunset answered.

"Cool, me and Vegeta do martial artist too and you could say we're really strong. Chi-Chi was a fighter too until she stops fighting years ago." Goku mentioned.

"Actually, Goku, I was thinking about getting back into fighting shape." Chi-Chi confessed.

"Really?" Goku surprised.

"I'll explain later, after the race." Chi-Chi said looking back at the racers.

"Four laps around this 1/4-mile track, winner takes all! So, you both ready?" Pinkie asked, they nodded.

"Okey Doki Lokey!" Pinkie smiled as she raises a flag.

"On your mark!" Vegeta and Rainbow got into position as the Saiyan Prince glance at his glowing competitor.

"Get set!"

Wait. Glowing?

"GO!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly spout wings on her wings and two new ears on her head as she burst ahead in a rainbow-blur speed leaving a shocking Vegeta behind, but he instantly snaps out of his shock erupts blue Ki aura and ran after Rainbow Dash soon catching up to her.

"Whoa?! She grew wings?!" Goku gasped.

"And she moves really fast!" Chi-Chi surprised.

"Not as much as we're shock about that brute, Vegeta!" Rarity said, shock to see someone being able to keep up with Rainbow's speed.

"Hey! That brute happens to be my damn husband!" Bulma snapped.

"Husband?!" The Rainbooms confused and shocked, Bulma realizes what she just said and starts blushing like crazy.

"So much for keeping about ourselves a secret." Chi-Chi signed, knowing after the race everyone will have a lot of talking to do.

Back to the race, Vegeta and Rainbow Dash are neck-in-neck though Vegeta is holding back a bit but still surprise of meeting someone with the power of a soldier of Frieza or stronger. This cocky rainbow-haired girl maybe fast, but he won't lose to her in this race and he'll prove it. He increases his power more to gain ahead of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash sees Vegeta easily catching up her like he faced other speeders before and moving ahead of her as she tries her best to not let him take the lead, thinking this new guy winning and her being in second place would leave a bad taste in her mouth. She'll show this cocky, muscle brain, handsome jerk not to mess with Rainbow Dash because she is 20% more awesome than anyone.

"(Wait, handsome? Where did that come from?)" Rainbow thought confused, she quickly shook her head a bit and increases her speed while glowing brighter.

Vegeta notice Rainbow's power increasing and decides to increase his own power to his speed.

"I must say, you're certainly full of surprises." Vegeta commented.

"You too, now let me show you my full speed: The Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow zoomed ahead of Vegeta by a few feet or so. This made the Saiyan Prince piss off.

"Pointless to hold back now!" Vegeta screamed as his hair and aura suddenly turns golden with his black eyes into light teal. Becoming a Super Saiyan and gaining to Rainbow Dash again as they ran-or flew with Rainbow using her wings and Vegeta flying as they're closer to the finish line as this is the final lap.

It's Vegeta.

It's Rainbow Dash.

It's Vegeta.

It's Rainbow Dash.

They ran right across the finish line as Pinkie wave her flag as the race has ended and holding a phone on recording, she looks at the footage in slow-motion.

"Vegeta wins by a nose!" Pinkie announced.

Rainbow pants bit keeping her breathing in control, Vegeta walks up and held out his hand to her which made her feel confuses.

"You're not bad, to be able to push me into transforming to win." Vegeta said. Rainbow became surprise, did Vegeta actually complimented on her power.

"Thanks, you did great too." Rainbow smiled shaking hands with him with tiny pink dots on her cheeks.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Goku excited.

"And now we get to the part where you guys tell us everything about yourself." Pinkie said jumping onto Goku's lap.

"Hooray." Bulma exclaimed. This is going to be a long day for them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Z-Fighters have made friends with the Rainbooms and Vegeta got himself to race against Rainbow Dash for stepping on her pride and challenged him to a race to make him take back those words. Obviously, Vegeta won but now the truth will come out on both sides and something exciting will happen later in the next chapter or so. Like something to do with Flash and his Mom.**

 **Seem Vegeta have start to respect Rainbow Dash, a little though, but that will soon grow into something more in their hearts.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting to Know Each Other and Unexpected Reunion!**

 **(Sentry's House)**

"Mom, I'm home!" Flash announced entering his home after driving himself from school.

"Be right there, Flash!" Flash's mom replied, few seconds later the woman shows up coming from the basement downstairs. Getting the full appearance of the woman.

As before she glasses in front of the light-blue eyes and long bushy auburn hair. Describing herself as a very curvaceous scientist. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. There is also a Japanese symbol of the number 21 on the back of the coat. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

Her name is Nijuuichi Sentry, Flash's mom and a scientist.

"Hey Flash, how was school today?" Flash's mom asked.

"Great, we had four new students today." Flash informed.

"New students? They're not like those three girls from the Battle of the Band event?" Nijuuichi asked worry knowing what happened back then.

"I don't think so, I did meet one of the new kids and he felt… different than the rest." Flash mentioned catching his mom's attention on the subject.

"Different, like how?" Nijuuichi asked curious.

Flash hesitated at first, but he knew that he has to tell his mom about what he found out at the school.

"I felt Ki mom, very strong Ki like yours, but WAY more powerful than you." Flash answered as Nijuuichi became shock.

"What, how can there anyone with power greater than my own?" Nijuuichi said,confused at her son's implication.

Before Flash could answer that, both son and mother suddenly felt a sharp a powerful presence in their head that also send shivers down their spines.

"What the… this energy..." Nijuuichi stuttered in shock. Somehow, this feels very familiar.

"Holy overwhelming! This is just like when I met Goku at school." Flash recalled feeling the powerful energy from Goku earlier, but this energy feels different like another person with powerful energy.

"Wait, did you say Goku?" Nijuuichi asked shock.

"Yeah, he seems to have the same name as the guy you always told me in your stories." Flash said.

Nijuuichi eyes widen of what her son just said, she grabs him by the shoulders.

"Flash tell the names of those new students you mentioned." Nijuuichi said, might know the idea of the one student and wants to know about the rest.

 **(At Sugarcube Corner)**

"Wow, you guys get go traveling in outer space, that's so cool!" Rainbow Dash excited after hearing the story of their adventure on Namek.

Goku and others had told the girls about their time together on many adventures. Such as going around the world to search for seven magical orbs called Dragon Balls that can summon a mighty dragon named Shenron granting anyone who summons him two wishes. Fighting against strong opponents in the World Martial Arts Tournament, which was Rainbow's favorite, even stopping some bad people who were trying to take over the world or universe. Even nearly facing death numerous times, even died once or twice before being brought back to life thanks to the Dragon Balls.

"Holy cow. I never would've thought you guys would go through all that." Applejack said feeling bad that they lost their lives before.

"Especially the part when you were brought back to life! It's almost something that came out of a horror movie!" Pinkie commented while eating her cupcakes.

"I know, I keep telling Goku not to get so carry away whenever he fights. I can't stand the thought of him dying again." Chi-Chi winced while drinking her milkshake.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. All that training I've been through will make sure I don't lose again." Goku said comforting his wife.

"And all the bad guys you faced can destroy planets with ease. That's really scary." Fluttershy said hiding her face with her hair.

"Yeah, but I can assure you that this planet is safe with us around!" Goku grinned.

"But don't you miss your old world, wanting to go back home?" Rarity asked, the four begun to look sad even though Vegeta tries to hide it. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot your world had been destroyed." Rarity quickly apologized.

"It's okay, Rarity. There's not much we can do, considering we're in another universe and all." Bulma said.

"These universes you mentioned sound interesting, have you ever been to any of them?" Sunset asked.

"No, never got the chance, but we did get to meet a lot of strong fighters in the Tournament of Power." Goku mentioned.

"Hmm, I wonder if our universe is one of those 12 universes?" Sunset asked.

"Who knows, maybe this could be the other universes Lord Zeno destroyed." Vegeta guessed.

"I still find it hard to believe a little kid is the king of all the universes." Rainbow said, not impress.

"Trust me, he's more than just a kid; he could destroy the whole universe in an instant without you even realizing it." Vegeta said with a serious tone and look making Rainbow Dash rethink her thoughts on Zeno.

"Aw, don't worry. He's a great guy. I'm sure he wouldn't do something without a reason." Goku stated, showing that he was Zeno's friend.

"Well, at least we're not the only ones from another world." Bulma smiled at Sunset after hearing her life story. "I never would've thought of meeting a someone from an all-pony world with magic and stuff." Bulma commented as Sunset twirl her hair.

"Actually, there are other creatures in my old world, but yeah it's was pretty amazing back there. Just wish I saw it clearly." Sunset said feeling upset on abandoning her home world for wanting power.

"It's not wrong to want power, a strive of ambition to become the strongest. However, if you cannot overcome yourself and move forward then you're worthless as a fly." Vegeta lectured Sunset on what is means to have strength clutching his fist.

Sunset was shocked to receive such a lecture on what strength means from who was once a powerful enemy of Goku before they became somewhat friends and rivals. She smiles knowing that he's right. Realizing she learned that lesson from the Battle of Bands.

"Wow, Vegeta, that's the first time you try cheering someone up." Bulma teased, nudging his ribs with her elbow.

"Shut up, I just don't deal with weaklings." Vegeta said looking away followed by everyone laughing.

"You guys will be in for a BIG treat when I throw your 'Welcome to Our Universe' party, and don't worry Goku. I'll see if I can get some meat. Chi-Chi can do the cooking since I mostly do sweets." Pinkie suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, it'll be great to get my mind off the negativities." Chi-Chi agreed clapping her hands.

"Man, all this talk about our past and parties sure is making me hungry. Do you know any good restaurants around here?" Goku asked.

"You're hungrier than a hippo at an all you eat buffet in three hotels." Applejack commented, finding Goku to be charming for some reason.

"That just how Saiyans are, they'll clear your fridge dry before you realize it. They don't even bother to get jobs as all they do is train." Bulma explained.

"Then I really need to get as much food as I can for the party." Pinkie determined standing up with her chest out and her breasts bouncing a bit.

"She really like parties, doesn't she?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You have no idea." Applejack chuckled.

"And you're going to love how Pinkie, because in my book there are 200% awesome!" Rainbow bragged, making sure the new friend will look forward to it.

"Cool, I can't wait-" Suddenly, Goku stop hi sentence when he felt a powerful Ki reading. Vegeta felt it too.

"Sugarcube, you okay?" Applejack asked Goku.

"I sense a powerful energy close by." Goku said as he stood up.

"What, really?" Chi-Chi surprised.

"I'm certain, but, it's odd the energy I'm reading feels… so familiar." Goku mentioned.

"Let's go check it out." Vegeta said getting up and walking out with Goku.

"Hey, we're coming too." Bulma said not wanting to lose sight of Vegeta in this new world as the rest of the girls follow them.

As they got outside, Goku track down the energy coming from one place.

"Alright everyone, grab on to me and we'll be there in no time." Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead.

The Rainbooms were confused at this, but Bulma gestures them to hold on to Goku and each other as they gather around Goku. Once everyone was ready, Goku activated his Instant Transmission technique to teleport himself and everyone to the location where the strong energy reading is at.

Soon, they find themselves in a new location.

"Wow, that was Awesome!" Rainbow shouted exciting.

"Thanks, it's called Instant Transmission, the best way to travel beside flying." Goku explained.

"Uh, Goku darling, you sure this where we're supposed to be?" Rarity asked confuses seeing as they're in a quiet neighborhood.

"Pretty sure. This is where the energy was coming from, after all." Goku stated.

Sunset looks around seeing the house look very familiar to her, especially the house she and her friends are standing in front of. Then she realizes where they are.

"Guys, this is Flash's house." Sunset informed.

"Flash? Blue hair guy who goes to Canterlot High like us?" Goku asked wondering if he's the same Flash he met earlier in school.

"Yeah, that's him." Sunset answered.

"Really? Well, I actually did sense a strong energy from him but the reading I just got was stronger than his." Goku mentioned crossing his arms trying to do some thinking.

"Well, I'm glad you're still sharp as ever, Son Goku." Nijuuichi said coming out of the house with Flash behind.

"Wait, what?!" Goku shocked. "Android 21?!"

"The Hell? How can this be?" Vegeta asked shock.

"No way! Is it really her?" Bulma asked confused.

"I never met her in person, yet I have a strange feeling that she's the real deal!" Chi-Chi said, she heard about Android 21 from Goku and Bulma after the clones' terror event back in their old universe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you somehow know her?" Sunset asked, loss of what's going on right now.

"Relax Sunset, mom is just catching up with her old friends." Flash said as he remains calm.

"MOM?!" The Z-Fighters gasped seeing someone they thought had died had a son.

"Should I also mention she happens to be our science teacher, but she wasn't here today because it's her day off." Pinkie informed appearing behind Nijuuichi.

"Yes, a lot has happened when I found myself in this world. Why don't we all go inside, and we'll talk." Nijuuichi suggested as she walks back to the house, then she stops herself and turn back to her old friends.

"Oh yeah, I'm name in this world as Nijuuichi Sentry. Though, I don't mind if you call me 21." Nijuuichi said before walking inside.

Soon, everyone went inside as Flash opens the door for them to enter.

Unknown to them, a mysterious male figure watching them from high in the sky.

He's a purple-skinned male with red eyes and white hair, fairly tall and well-muscled in built. He wears long-sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. He also wears glasses and has hair around the sides of his head buzzed short and the top of his hair as secured as a high ponytail. He carries a sword back hang by the belt.

It was the young man from before, at the time when Earth from Universe 7 was erased by Frieza.

"My, I was NOT expecting to see Android 21 here. She was destroyed along with her evil self by the Spirit Bomb." The purple boy recalled the time of the final battle against the Evil 21 to the end where she and the good 21 died together.

"Not that it matters, this will make the experiment more exciting as the upcoming day for Canterlot High to truly begin." The purple boy said before laughing and disappearing.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like the Z-Fighters and the Rainbooms are getting along forging a new bond of friendship and maybe later in the story something more as they'll go through magical and tough adventures together either in school or on the battlefield. There will also be some sparks of love flying for the Saiyans will get more than just their wives, as you saw a small hint or two.**

 **SURPRISE! Android 21 is made her appearance in the story and she is also the mother of Flash Sentry, and the name she goes by is the Japanese for 21 thinking it's a good name for her since we don't really know her real one. Find out on how she ended up here and her time on the Equestria Girls universe on the next chapter.**

 **And I believe you know who is that handsome purple teen with the glasses, wonder what kind of experiment he's planning that involves Goku and the others. You'll have to find out soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**21's Survival Reveal! Nijuuichi's Time on New Earth**

"Alright everyone, make yourself at home and hope you enjoy some sweets." Nijuuichi said as she places a plate with some cupcakes and cookies on the table, and Pinkie squeals before she devours most of them.

"Her baking are so GOOD that they're better than mines!" Pinkie complimented.

"That's sweet of you to say." Nijuuichi smiled.

Sunset and was about to grab a cupcake until she saw a hand touch hers going for the same cupcake, she looks to see the hand belongs to Flash who also wanted a cupcake too. Then they gasps quickly pulling their hands away from each other as their cheeks suddenly turns red of embarrassment, and almost forgetting about the cupcake.

"(So cute, I wish they would just get back together already!)" Nijuuichi giggled mentally, remembering how a cute couple they were even Sunset was a bit mean back then.

"Oh, sorry, huh, you can… have the cupcake." Flash stuttered with a shy smile.

"N-no, no, you can have it. I, huh, been to… go on a diet anyway." Sunset twirled her hair trying not to make eye contact with her ex-boyfriend. Mentally smacked herself for the stupid diet thought.

"You guys can just share the cupcake… like this." Goku demonstrated by breaking a cupcake in half and handed one half to Chi-Chi.

"Aw, thank you!" Chi-Chi smiled and ate the half-cupcake.

"I believe you're missing the point, darling." Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along, and it's only you're first day in this world I believe." Nijuuichi amazed of seeing her old friends here.

"We're even more surprises to even see you alive!" Bulma stated as the three Z-Fighters agreed.

"(And certainly gotten more… developed than before.)" Bulma thought as her eyes are fixed on Nijuuichi's larger breasts and seen her hips a little wider too.

"So, you're saying that our teacher was originally from your universe and was thought to be dead?" Applejack guessed confuses.

"I actually never met her in person because I was at home as always, it's really an honor to meet someone who's a good friend to my husband." Chi-Chi bowed, showing respect.

"Oh please, no need to be so formal, I was just happy that I didn't end up killing him like I created for." Nijuuichi blurted.

"Wait, did you say… created?" Fluttershy asked shock along with everyone except Flash and the Z-Fighters.

"Yes, you see I was once human though I don't remember my past, until a scientist Dr. Gero turned me into a Bio-Android with the cells of all the strongest fighters on earth, including Goku, Vegeta, and the others." Nijuuichi explained, looking down at her hands.

"Does that mean you can turn Super Saiyan like Vegeta?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey, I can go Super Saiyan too, you know." Goku reminded.

"Well, I only saw Vegeta transform during our race." Rainbow said with tiny red dots on her cheeks.

"That must've been when mom and I felt you energys spiked." Flash pointed out.

"Felt our energy, so you can sense Ki too?" Bulma asked curious.

"We'll get to that later, as the cells I managed one of them was an enemy the Saiyans faced years called Majin Buu." Nijuuichi revealed.

"Majin Buu?" Fluttershy confused of the name, thinking it's cute.

"Yeah, that Buu was crazy strong to fight even for me Vegeta, he destroyed planted in minutes and can regenerate even when being blown to tiny bits." Goku described. This made Fluttershy takes back of Buu being cute.

"Yes, and along with that destructive power came with the hunger to consume life with powerful energy by turning them into candies and eating them, thus killing them." Nijuuchi mentioned, the Rainbooms and Chi-Chi became shock of this.

"Luckily, I had some control to hold myself back hopefully to find a solution." Nijuuichi mentioned.

"I seem to recall that you had Android 16, 17, and 18 with you at the time." Vegeta said.

"And other individual, everything was working out well until we ran into Cell and that when things turn for the worst." Nijuuichi said, clenching his pants with her hands.

"Wait, Cell? I thought he was dead at the Cell's game?" Pinkie confused.

"She revealed him and some other enemies of ours to do some experiments." Bulma answered.

"Cell became hoping to destroy me and I was forced to fight him at my full power, even though we won I ended up being consume by the hunger into madness and killed… 16." Nijuuichi remembered how she killed someone important to her.

"Sounds like that 16 guy was very close to you." Sunset noticed a small tear forming on Nijuuichi's eye.

"Probably more than you know." Flash said.

"What'd you mean?" Applejack asked.

"...16 was modeled after her son, so you could say in a way he was family to her." Flash answered.

"Oh dear?!" Rarity shocked sad as everyone else is.

"I had no idea…" Bulma said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Sunset apologized.

"It's fine, I memories of him I carry it good enough knowing he'll always be with me and have Flash which makes me more happy." Nijuuichi smiled at her son as he smiles back.

"So, after you destroyed 16 that's when you split into two, right?" Goku asked, wanting to make sure he remembers right.

"Split into two?" Chi-Chi wondered what he meant by that.

"And she can transform too!" Goku added.

"Exactly as he said Chi-Chi, the inner evil in me that I tried to hold back for long was finally given form of it's own and I was helpless to stop her. Then we soon joined up with Goku and everyone to stop the Evil 21, we managed to succeed with Goku throwing the Spirit Bomb at her, but she wouldn't go down so easily. That's when I decided to sacrifice my life in order to finish her once and for all, I had no regrets." Nijuuichi said proudly with her hand on top near her large breasts.

"That was the most amazing I ever heard!" Pinkie cried as she pulls a tissue paper from her hair and blow it hard that caused her hair to go all spiky for a second.

"You surely are a brave woman!" Fluttershy commented.

"Probably braver than my mom." Applejack admitted.

"Oh nonsense, Applejack, I'm sure your mom would do the same if she were in my shoes." Nijuuichi said, making the cowgirl smile.

"Okay, I get you were cool and all, but how exactly did you ended here in our universe?" Rainbow asked. Even though she was crying a bit from the story, but she does her best to hide them.

"I was getting to that." Nijuuichi chuckled as she begun to remember.

"Truth be told: I don't really know how I ended up here. All I remember was being hit by the Spirit Bomb with my evil self and the next thing I know, I woke up somewhere in a forest a little far from Canterlot City."

 **(Flashback, Years Ago)**

" _Although I do remember seeing a strange portal opening up to me before I blacked out, so that must be how I got here."_

The strange portal open up in the forest, drooping 21 on the ground face first cover in some bruises and in her majin form, she soon awaken from her unconscious state and find herself shockingly surprise to be alive instead of being dead.

" _I wasn't sure if I was still back on earth in our universe, so I flew above the trees and saw the town that is unfamiliar to me, but before I could go check it out I heard a cry from a young boy stuck on a tree."_

21 look around to find the crying boy holding onto to a large tree near the top. She got closer to the boy, revealing to be Flash Sentry younger at the time.

" _How exactly did Flash get himself that high up on a tree?" Sunset asked, finding this a little disleaf._

" _You could say I was a gifted climber though I was in way over my head." Flash admitted._

" _That actually explains how you can climb ropes in P.E. class." Rainbow said._

" _I helped Flash down the tree and met his father who surprisingly didn't take my appearance."_

21 pulls younger Flash into her arms and flew down where a man who is Flash's father standing near the tree worry for his son, he saw 21 helping his son and thanked her much to her surprised. Mr Sentry, named Bolt decided to take her to his home as a thank you for helping Flash and giving her a home to sleep in, 21 transformed into her human form so that she can blend in with the other humans which shock her that everyone is all have different-colored skins.

" _I was a little surprise that everyone was literally colorful of the skin and all, but I gotten use to it and started living with the Sentry. The father told me that Flash's mother died a few years after he was born and did his best to raise him. So, I decided to help him raise Flash and soon I changed my name and became Flash's mother. Though Bolt and I didn't really get married."_

Now named Nijuuichi Sentry even though she and Bolt aren't officially married, is working on her laptop with some difficult science stuff and felt something pulling on her pants. She looks down to see Flash with a smile on his face and his cheeks blushing, he pulls out a card that says "Happy Mother's Day" catching by surprise, she took the card and open it to see he wrote "I Love You" which made her smile with tears of joy. Nijuuichi pick up Flash setting him on his lap and they hug feeling their bond stronger than any blood bond.

" _I even told them stories of my adventures with the Z-Fighters and some of yours as well."_

One day, she saw Flash mincing some martial art moves from TV he's watching and fell on his back when he tried to perform a high jump kick. Nijuuichi giggles and help him up and starts teaching him all the martial arts she knows, then they are seen outside in the backyard sparring with each other with Bolt watching on his chair.

" _I decided to teach Flash some fighting moves I know from the cells of the strongest fighters in my body and later he start developing some Ki."_

" _That explains it." Goku said._

" _Oh yeah, I also don't have the crazy hunger anymore which was very good for me!"_

As the years went by, Nijuuichi got a job at Canterlot High as a science teacher and earned herself a high degree of science after graduating from the highest university at the top and became a scientist for space at the planetarium.

Later, the family are seen hiking in the forest where Nijuuichi was found but farther this time then Bolt suddenly collapse making Nijuuichi and Flash worry hurrying to his side. They quickly went back to town taking Bolt to the hospital, later the doctor informed Nijuuichi of his condition making her gasps.

" _It turned out that Bolt had an incurable disease he got after Flash's mother died. He's been taking medicines to slowly down the process, but it was only a matter of time until death claim his life."_

Nijuuichi went into Bolt's room as held her hand over him as it glows in pink aura, then Bolt's hand touch hers getting her attention as he shakes his head with a smile.

" _I was going to use my powers to heal him hoping to permanently get rid of the disease, but Bolt stopped me saying he accepted his fate and wish to die in peace."_

Nijuuichi and Flash are now seen wearing black clothing with the Sentry family gather at the grave of Bolt Sentry.

 **Bolt Sentry**

 **Love by All as a Great Father and Friend**

Flash's eyes are overflowing of tears, sad that his father is now gone and will never see him again though he hopes he'll be happy with mom in heaven. Nijuuichi pulls Flash into a hug and the two embrace in a sad moment as the majin woman looks up at the sky covered in clouds.

" _It became my responsibility to care Flash as my son from that day on, and it was also the day we decided to get stronger together so that we can protect those we love."_

Nijuuichi is seen with Mayor Mare signing some papers to officially become Flash's mom and the two are seen training together on a deserted island during their summer vacation while enjoying a relaxing time their too.

 **(Flashback End)**

"We continue living our days like it always been… until you guys showed up." Nijuuichi finished her story.

"That's just as sad as the first time!" Pinkie cried blowing on her tissue harder this time. Rainbow could no longer hold back the tears as she comforts Pinkie.

"It's been pretty tough, but we been managing to pull through." Flash said, glad his adopted mom has been with him this whole time.

"Wow, you must've been lucky to found people caring for you." Chi-Chi said, knowing how it feels to lose the ones closest to you.

"Yes, I don't know what my life would've been if I haven't come here." Nijuuichi said looking over at the picture of her, a younger Flash, and Bolt smiling together hanging on a wall.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Vegeta asked. Nijuuichi shook her head.

"The only ones who knows my secret besides Flash was Bolt, then there's Celestia and Luna."

"The Principals know about this?" Bulma asked shock.

"Yeah, they found out by accident and agreed to not say a word about it." Nijuuichi mentioned.

"Well, I guess it's safe to let them know about us too." Bulma said, thinking if Celestia and Luna can secret 21's secrets then they keep theirs.

"That can wait, I believe it's time to celebrate this reunion and welcoming with a party!" Pinkie suggested exciting.

"That's a wonderful idea, Pinkie. I even have some Apple Ciders for all of us to drink." Nijuuichi clapped her hands.

"Oh yeah, Apple Cinders!" Rainbow Dash cheered loudly.

"Is she really that crazy for apple ciders?" Chi-Chi asked.

"My family makes the best ones, once you drink it you'll start to love it too." Applejack proclaimed with a wink.

"I hope you also got some meat too, all this story talking is getting me hungry." Goku patted his stomach.

"Don't worry, I got plenty just in case." Nijuuichi said as she went to the kitchen with Chi-Chi and Pinkie following her.

"Awesome!" Goku cheered.

"Oh yeah, I was also curious about Bulma and Chi-Chi's breasts grew in sizes the same way as mine." Nijuuichi said, she clearly remembers Bulma's breasts being smaller.

"You mean like waking up in another universe with our bodies change and all, then yeah." Bulma answered

"Okay, just checking." Nijuuichi said, before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sorry it took long to get this chapter out, my editor was suppose to have the chapter checked out for a day but he life outside the internet is more consuming than I thought, and decided to work alone again like always.**

 **Now, everyone knows of 21's time here in the Equestria Girls Universe; both the happy and sad times she did with her new friends and shows how she became Flash's mom as well. The Z-Fighters may need her more than she realizes for the upcoming danger to the world.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiyans Crazy Sparring Session in Guy Class**

Two days have passed since the four last Z-Fighter have reunited with the former crazy majin woman Android 21 who now goes by the name Nijuuichi Sentry, it was strange seeing her again consider they all thought she was dead after the final battle against her evil self, but they are very glad that she's doing okay in this new world. The party went great for everyone, especially for Goku for he got to enjoy some of the tasty meats Nijuuichi had prepared with Chi-Chi's help and then Vegeta joins in suddenly turning it into an eating contest, it ended in a tie which frustes Vegeta as the party lasted the whole night. After the party, the Rainbooms and Sunset said their goodbyes and went home though that was a problem for Goku and friends until Nijuuichi offered them to stay with her and Flash until they get a house of their own and gladly accepts it.

Even though Bulma had already packed a capsule house in her pocket, but she couldn't say no to an old friend so she decided that they should spend with her and Flash for two days then leave to set up their new home while making sure Goku and Vegeta don't do anything crazy during the weekend.

Now, we see the four Z-Fighters exiting their new house that set up in an odd empty space between two houses that is just right next to the Sentry house, it was funny that they didn't notice it before.

"Do we really have to go back to school?" Goku asked, not looking forward to going back there.

"We already talked about this Goku, we can't live on a mountain our whole life like you and during our days together, plus we're official students, so we have to be there." Chi-Chi explained this to her teenage husband, again.

"And we still need to tell Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna about us being from another universe since they know about Nijuuichi." Bulma added.

"As pain it is for me to say this, I agree with Kakarot that this is a waste of my time." Vegeta grunted.

"Sorry Vegeta, but the only time you'll be able to do some of your "intense" training is in gym class and when there's no school time like the weekends." Bulma said, Vegeta's groaning know he'll have to survive a full day in that place again for the next three years or so.

"Just look on the bright side, at least we'll have our friends the Rainbooms and Flash to keep us company." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"I guess you're right, those girls are fun to hang out with and they did mention something about dealing with danger before." Goku commented as he looks up at the sky.

"Umm, please, those "threats" they faced are nothing compare to what we faced in the past." Vegeta bragged.

"I'm curious to think how strong those girls can be if they did any training with Ki, maybe either Applejack or Rainbow Dash or any of them would give us a good fight." Goku said.

"As if that girl skittles could ever match up to my strength." Vegeta mocked.

"Rainbow Dash? Don't you mean all of them?" Bulma asked with a teasing tone.

"Well, it just that… she's most likely the strongest of the group." Vegeta stated.

"Really, are you sure it's not because she's a young hot athlete?" Bulma teased patting her elbow to his side.

"SHUT UP?!" Vegeta shouted in rage and everyone laughs.

"Hey guys, can we offer you a lift to school?" Nijuuichi asked.

"Wait, aren't we gonna fly to the school?" Goku confused, why get a car to drive there when he and Vegeta can fly?

"Yes, I don't see the reason why we ever need cars." Vegeta said.

"Have you already forgotten that we're suppose to keep your powers a secret." Bulma reminded the two Saiyans.

"Actually, why don't we just use Instant Transmission to get there together." Flash suggested.

"Really, won't there be other students seeing a group of people suddenly appearing out of nowhere?" Chi-Chi asked worry.

"Don't worry, we'll just tell them that we were helping Trixie with her magic act." Flash planned a good lie.

"Who's Trixie?" Goku asked.

"She's a student at the school like us and well, let just say she's a bragger about herself on how great and powerful she is." Flash explained a little about Trixie.

"Hey, just like Vegeta." Goku pointed out and everyone laughs while Vegeta groans.

"Anyway, we should get going before we're late. I'll do the travel." Nijuuichi said as everyone gather around her and place their hands on her.

"Now hold on, it's been a while since I done this, so hope we don't end up at in the middle of the desert or in a random person's bathroom." Nijuuichi warned, Chi-Chi and Bulma look worry.

Then Nijuuichi place two fingers on her forehead and imagine the image of the school in head then everyone vanished into thin air leaving the car on the drive way of the house, good thing Flash made sure to lock it before leaving.

 **(Canterlot High)**

At the front courtyard of the school right next to the silver horse statue, the Z-Fighter have appeared all in one piece and looks like everyone didn't saw that because they were too busy with their own stuff to deal with and hanging out with friends.

"Alright, looks like I still got it." Nijuuichi smiled, glad it worked as Bulma and Chi-Chi sighs in relief.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Flash said waving goodbye as he heads inside of the school.

"I got to head for my science class as well, maybe I'll see some of you there." Nijuuichi said.

"It would be nice to be in your class." Bulma smiled.

"Come on, let just get this over with." Vegeta huffed before walking away and everyone follows.

 **(Later)**

"Alright, our first gym class together, I wonder kind of exercising we'll be doing today?" Goku excited as he changes into his gym uniform.

"It'll probably be boring like 50 push-ups or something lame, this kind of training will be a waste to me." Vegeta angered.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do something." Flash said standing next to Goku.

"Just be sure not to piss off the gym teacher too much." Flash warned.

"Why's that?" Goku asked.

"Well, Coach Iron Will can be pretty aggressive trying to push us so hard until we break." Flash explained.

"Hmm, he sounds interesting." Vegets grinned.

"I don't think I mind that, I've been through some harsh training before." Goku stated.

"I envy you." Flash exclaimed.

Soon, everyone made their way to the large empty gym room and standing in attention as a muscular man with a mohawk and nose-ring walks up to them.

"Alright, listen up maggots, today we're going to see how you all been holding yourself together in my class because I'm having you fight each other!" Iron Will announced making the students either worry or exciting.

"Sweet, I was hoping something like this could happen!" Goku pumped his fist in joy.

"(A sparring match, maybe this will be a good opportunity to fight Kakarot.)" Vegeta thought smirked.

"Hey coach, I wish to fight this buffoon here." Vegeta raised his hand and pointing his thumb at Goku.

"Oh, looks like we already got our first volunteers, Step right up, boys." Iron Will said.

Goku smirks at Vegeta as he does the same back at him, staring each other with such intense glaze as the energy within them are screaming to fight until one of them is left standing and have always wanted to see which of them is the strongest in this universe, also curious if they can transform into their other Super Saiyan forms. And if the coach says that they have to go all out, then they will use their full power, though Goku hopes they don't damage anything in this fight.

The two rivals walk out of the group going to the circle that is in the certain of the gym without taking their eyes off each other and stand there waiting for Iron Will to start.

"Alright you two, I want to see something major damage to each other and I mean go 100% at each other like it's a battle to the death, except it's not!" Iron Will shouted. Oh boy, he has no idea what he just did.

"Now, get ready!" Iron Will said as Goku and Vegeta get into their fighting stance.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Flash said nervous and a little scared.

"And…FIGHT!"

 **(Music-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Survivor)**

Launching at each other in such blinding speed nobody even saw them move and their fists collided creating strong wind from the shockwave and some cracks beneath their feet, everyone gasps of seeing and their colors turn to white even Iron Will getting more pale seeing the two new students having such power from just the first strike.

"Hey, let's try not to go overboard, okay?" Goku advised since this is just a sparring match.

"I believe that coach said we can go all out, meaning I'm not holding back, Kakarot!" Vegeta declared.

"Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea!" Flash exclaimed panicking.

After a few seconds of the power struggle Goku and Vegeta push away from each other as Vegeta quickly charge at his rival with a strong to the face though Goku blocks with his arm it and goes for a punch to the stomach, but Vegeta blocks that too. Then they start throwing punches and kicks at each other so fast that it looks like they're growing more arms and legs as the two last Saiyans dodges, blocks, and counter attack each other as each blow creates more shockwaves and the cracks are spreading out a bit. Vegeta forms an energy ball in his hand to blast a punch away making Goku off balance a bit for Vegeta to strike at his stomach with a straight-kick sending him flying almost hitting a wall but stop himself.

"HE CAN FLY TOO?!" All the students except Flash gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE CRAZY KIDS?!" Iron Will panicked, breaking his clipboard in half.

Vegeta flew after Goku for a charging punch, but the orange wearing martial artist suddenly vanish and reappear behind Vegeta as he spin-kick him on the head sending him several feet away, Vegeta grunts from the pain and land his feet on a wall and sprint straight at Kakaro while leaving behind a crater on the wall. The Prince of Saiyans perform his **Infinite Break** move on Goku sending him away before holding out his hand and a ball energy ball appears aiming it at Goku who just recover to see the attack.

" **Big Bang Attack"** Vegeta fired the attack at high speed heading straight for Goku held an energy ball in his hand clashing it against the attack and the ball exploded upon impact which the explosion causes the school to shake like an earthquake for a second or two.

Iron Will quickly evacuate the students out of the gym to outside on the field hopefully where it safe and won't have to worry about parts of the building falling on top of them.

Vegeta waits to see if his attack had done Goku in, but the Saiyan Prince knows better that his rival wouldn't go down from just one attack like that. Then Goku appears behind Vegeta using Instant Transmission to escape from the explosion, Vegeta turns around to meet a fist smack against his face and felt a knee-kick to the stomach then Goku axe-punch him to the ground. Vegeta groans in pain but quickly recovers and stop himself from touching the ground as his burst his Ki aura.

"Hey Vegeta, I think the class went outside." Goku informed.

"Good, that way we won't have to worry about hurting any bystanders." Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah, let see if we can kick this up a notch!" Goku shouted and transform into a Super Saiyan.

"Now this is a fight between warriors like us!" Vegeta shouted, transforming into a Super Saiyan too then charges at Goku.

Goku charges too as the two meets at the middle colliding their fists against making a stronger shockwave shaking the whole school.

 **(Nijuuichi's Science Class)**

"And that's why students, is" Nijuuichi's lecture was cut off when she felt a sudden earthquake as the classroom shakes, and she felt the energy of Goku and Vegeta fighting each other and releasing their power.

"Oh no, oh no, you got be the kidding me!" Nijuuichi freaked out, then the earthquake-like shake starts again feeling like it's effecting the entire school.

"Damn it, Goku. Vegeta. Are you two really having gym class… oh come on, now they just went Super Saiyan!" Nijuuichi shouted in rage as she felt their energies spiked again.

"What's happening, Miss Sentry?" A girl asked scare of the earthquake.

"Don't worry, Derpy, I'm sure everything is under control." Nijuuichi reassured to her student. "I hope…" She muttered.

" _Attention all of Centerlot High, everyone evacuates the school right! I repeat evacuates the school NOW!"_ Celestia said over the speakers.

"No shit, Celestia!" Nijuuichi angered.

 **(Back in the Fight)**

Vegeta and Goku continue their fight as they've been moving so fast that they appear and reappear everything in the gym even they are shown fighting upside-down, their barrage clashes of punches and kicks connecting to each other's strikes as they seem evenly match trading blow for blow as they are cover in a few bruises, but nothing they can't handle. And their fight is slowly destroying the gym with cracks appearing on the ground more and stuff hanging on the ceiling like the basketball hop falls off.

Goku and Vegeta now hold each other's hands in a power struggle to push each other back though neither of them is moving an inch.

"You know, Kakarot, I think gym is now my favorite class in school." Vegeta confessed, having the time of his life.

"Me too, I think I could get use to coming to school if it means having classes like this." Goku chuckled.

Vegeta pulls Goku's arm toward him to bring his fellow Saiyan closer as he lashes his head forward for a strong headbutt then goes for his **Demonic Rush** ending it with a powerful uppercut sending Goku in the air, and Goku quickoy recovers doing a backflip and unleash his **Meteor Smash** at Vegeta then use Instant Transmission to appear behind him and performs a double rising kick sending his opponent high into the air.

Vegeta soon recovers before his body could hit the ceiling and stop himself in the air, turning around to face down at Goku.

"Not bad, those hits actually sting." Vegeta grinned even though his body is in pain, he won't give in to pain. Same can be said about Goku

"Same can be said about you. You really are one amazing fighter!" Goku complimented.

"Then let see how strong we became since we met that day." Vegeta suggested ending the fight right here and now.

"We certainly came a long way, let see how this will go." Goku smirked, getting the message as both rivals stand in familiar poses.

" **KA… ME…"**

 **(Outside of Canterlot High)**

"Alright, is that everyone!" Nijuuichi asked, checking to see all the students have made it out safely.

"Miss Sentry, what the HELL is going here?" Rainbow Dash asked as she and the other Rainbooms run up to her with Chi-Chi and Bulma, and Flash.

"It's Goku and Vegeta, they're going INSANE with their powers I can still feel it from here!" Flash answered for his mom while freaking out.

"Leave it to our husbands to cause this much trouble for us." Chi-Chi groaned in anger as Bulma nodded.

"And the worse part is this is only a fragment of their power." Nijuuichi exclaimed.

"So, huh, how strong are they exactly?" Fluttershy asked shaking in fear.

"One of them can destroy a whole planet with a small energy ball." Nijuuichi answered making the girls and Flash go pale.

 **(Back with Goku vs Vegeta)**

" **HA… ME…"** Both Saiyan warriors charge up their signature attack for settle this fight once and for all.

" **Galick Gun…"**

The two waited for one more moment until their attacks were full charge and ready to end this.

" **HAAAAAAAAA"**

" **FIRE"** They instantly transformed into their Super Saiyan Blue form and fired their powerful energy beams and when they collided caused a huge explosion that would've destroyed the entire school, and everything else in a 23.5 miles radius if it wasn't for a big purple tall pillar-forcefield surrounding the gym area and the explosion is blew all the way to the top above the clouds.

 **(Music End)**

Inside the gym, or what's left of it with a quarter of the wall being destroyed and everything else, Goku and Vegeta are seen lying on the ground back in their base forms all tried out from the fight and bruised as well as they can't seem to move their bodies anymore.

"…Draw?" Goku panted.

"…Draw." Vegeta agreed this battle is a draw. For now.

"Well, it looks like we can still go into our Gods form even in our younger bodies." Goku pointed out.

"And we're only gonna get stronger because there is no limit to the Saiyan's strength." Vegeta smirked and Goku giggles.

"I hope that means you'll get full responsibility for this mess?"

Vegeta and Goku move their heads to see an angry Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna glaring down at them, along with their wives right besides them becoming scarier and angrier like always that always scared the two Saiyans somehow. Women are really scary when they want to be.

They both sweatdrop and look around seeing all the damage they have done knowing they're in big trouble now.

"Hehe, guess we got a little overboard." Goku chuckled nervously.

"Shut up, you clown." Vegeta groaned.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Sorry about the delay, I wanted to update this chapter yesterday, but I was spending time with my family last night and it got really late.**

 **Anyway, man that was an extreme workout session for the last Saiyans to go all out at each other that almost destroyed the entire school and probably the city. Well, they are Saiyans after all, what can you expect from them when it comes to fighting though glad it didn't lead to that, but it makes you wonder how did that forcefield popped out of nowhere like that. That will be reveal soon, after Goku and Vegeta serve their sentence of detention that is.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Danger Appears and Vacation on Sentry Training Island!**

"Hmm…" A strange cat-looking man mummed in his sleep, soon his eyes slowly starts to open twitching a bit before letting out a big yawn.

He sits up a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears.

"Whis… Whis, are you here?" The cat-man called out to his fateful servant/martial art teacher. A few seconds later, Whis enter the large bedroom with the floating giant hourglass.

"I'm here, Lord Beerus, and I'm quite surprise that you have awoken after just sleeping for one month." Whis confessed.

"I just had an odd dream, a dream that force me to wake up today." The cat-man now known as Lord Beerus annoyed that he is awake now from his few years sleep.

"A dream you say, perhaps you had a nightmare." Whis guessed.

"If I did have a nightmare, this whole room would have been blown into ashes." Beerus reminded his Angel servant of how he can be when he is sleeping.

"Hahaha, that's true." Whis laughed a little.

Soon, Beerus's gets up putting on his God of Destruction clothes that is consist black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations.

"Here, I though a glass of fresh cold milk would be appropriate for this." Whis handed the milk to Beerus.

"Thank you, I do feel like drinking some." Beerus accepted the milk and starts drinking it.

"I even made some earth style breakfast as well." Whis placed the plate of breakfast on the table.

"Hmm, now this does feel like those normal breakfasts like on earth." Beerus loved the smell of the scrambled eggs, bacons, and a few pancakes too.

"Yes, speaking of earth, my Lord, I'm afraid I have to tell you the bad news about the planet." Whis mentioned.

Beerus was about to eat the egg but stop himself after hearing about something bad happened to the earth, but it looks like the Destroyer may already have an idea.

"It was erased by a Hakai, wasn't it?" Beerus asked serious.

"Oh my, you just hit the bullseye on the first guess. Who'd you know?" Whis asked surprise.

"It's because of the dream I mentioned earlier, in that dream I felt the energy of destruction that nearly woke me up on the day I went to sleep though at first I thought it was something I ate." Beerus explained.

"I see, you must've already felt the Hakai when it destroyed the earth that day, then I should tell you that the deed was done by Frieza using a borrowed energy of destruction." Whis informed.

"Borrowed? You mean someone gave him that power?" Beerus asked, feeling concern about this.

"Yes, and the one who gave Frieza the temporary power is this man." Whis showed the imagine of the purple man on his staff.

"Hmm, he's sure looks like an interesting man and he must be smart because of the glasses." Beerus commented on the purple man.

"Actually, I was already smart before, I just wear the glasses because I think they would look cool on me." The purple man stated sitting next to Beerus with his legs on the table.

This caught both Beeru and even Whis surprises that someone was able to come into their home without being notices though they remain their serious composure as they glare at the man.

Now getting a good look at the purple man's full appearance, he is fairly tall and well-muscled in built. He wears long-sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves.

"You sure got a lot of guts to come into my home uninvited, but you did just save us the trouble of hunting you down." Beerus smirked.

"The name's Fu, I just happen to be in the neighborhood and thought I drop by to greet my favorite God of Destruction of Universe 7, and I see you just found out about what happened to poor earth." Fu acted playfully, not caring how scary Beerus is but will try to stay on his good side so that he doesn't erase him.

"What happened to earth your doing, how did you even your hands on some energy of destruction?" Beerus demanded.

"It's nothing personally, I was just doing a little experiment, that's all." Fu explained.

"And what sort of experiment do you hope to accomplish by erasing all life on earth, including some people we once knew." Whis asked. Beerus knows who the earthlings his servant is referring to.

"Are you talking the two Saiyans and their wives because I can assure you, they're alive." Fu revealed shocking the deities.

"What do you mean, were their planet not erased out of existence two weeks ago?" Beerus demanded to know what nonsense is Fu talking.

"Yes, earth is indeed erased except for the "four" survivors I just mentioned." Fu smirked with a serious look in his eyes.

"I see now, the two Saiyans and their wives are a part of this experiment to have them remove from their home world before it was erased by Frieza with the power you gave him, and you sent them to another word." Whis figured out most of Fu's plot.

"That's right, I've been watching those Saiyans getting stronger and stronger even after the Tournament of Power and I've decided put up a BIG plan for them, I added their wives because I believe they can also play a role too." Fu explained his reason.

"And may I ask where have you sent them, I have previous checked with my other Angel siblings and their Gods of Destruction and none of them found any trace of them in their universes." Whis mentioned.

"You mean they're not in the 12 Universes, how is that possible?" Beerus gasped.

"Nothing is impossible with my incredible genius mind! I have found another world that is outside the 12 Universes and sent them there." Fu bragged.

"Now you're really making me angry, maybe I should just destroy you right now!" Beerus snapped as his body starts to glow of destruction energy.

"Sorry, but it looks like our time is up, so we'll have to hang more another time. Later." Fu disappeared back to wherever he came from.

"HEY?! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Beerus shouted in rage.

"It's no use my lord, he's gone, and I can't trace him either." Whis informed, forcing Beerus to turn off the aura.

"That guy, he's a dangerous man that much I can tell. So, do you have any idea of what his "world outside of the twelve universes" he meant?" Beerus asked, knowing that Angels like Whis holds more secret information than they let on.

"I believe I know what world Fu is talking about, but we need to go see my father to be sure." Whis suggested.

"Very well, let's go now." Beerus ordered, which Whis accepts and the two teleported out of Beeru's planet and travel to the home of the King of All.

The Omni-King, Zeno.

 **(Canterlot High)**

"Okay, annnnd… done!" Goku placed the last brick.

After the whole Saiyan battle during gym class and destroying the whole gym room one month ago, Goku and Vegeta were placed in detention by Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna to clean up the whole mess without using their superpowers including flying and transformation, and they got a hard slap in the face by their wives too. They got to work as they had to come early in the morning before school starts and after school ends and on weekends, it was a little hard since they haven't really learned how to fix things, at least they had some help from their friends and Nijuuichi even their wives lend a hand.

And now, finally after the whole month, Goku and Vegeta have finally finish fixing the walls and ceilings of the gym as the inside is already fix up by the two principal sisters as they ordered the things for the gym including the stage with the money they saved from Goku and Vegeta's free labor.

"About damn time, I hope I never have to go through all that again. It has put us behind on our training." Vegeta looked at his fist.

"Yeah, it's a really bummer that all we did was work, it's like the time Chi-Chi kept making me do the farm work and it was so boring." Goku said.

"Hello boys, glad to see the gym is back to how it was, with some improvements by Bulma." Celestia said walking into the gym with Luna.

"Looks like even you monkeys can clean up after yourselves." Luna mocked.

"At least we did all the hard work while you were sitting on your fat-ass all day in the office." Vegeta mocked back, and they glare at each other.

"Man, I've never seen Vegeta get worked up by someone and that usually happens with Bulma." Goku surprised.

"Uh, it almost like those two are having a "thing" going on." Celestia said.

"Thing, like what?" Goku confused.

"Nothing to worry about, now I believe you two can leave, but I expect NOT part of my school destroyed again. Do I make myself clear?" Celestia said strict.

"Don't worry, we promise it won't happen again." Goku said doing his usually smile.

"(Aw, he really is cute like that.)" Celestia thought blushed.

Celestia started having a little crush on Goku since he first came to the school and admired his muscular body whenever she sees him working on fixing the gym, she hasn't told anyone about this not even to her own younger sister. She hopes to talk to Chi-Chi about it when she gets the chance.

"Alright, since school has already ended, you two are free to go now." Celestia announced.

"Awesome! Come on, Vegeta, we're going to Nijuuichi to ask her something important." Goku said before taking off in the air heading toward the Sentry home.

"Hey, wait up, you clown!" Vegeta flew after his rival.

"The next time they do something like this, I'm expelling them immediately." Luna angered as she walks away.

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't you feel lonely without Vegeta?" Celestia asked sarcastically in a teasing tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luna denied as her cheeks started blushing.

 **(Sentry House)**

"No way, you were literally the richest girl in the whole world!" Rarity gasped from Bulma's former life.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I had an easy life, but ever since I learned about the Dragon Balls and met Goku on that mountain, my life has been pretty exciting!" Bulma said.

"Same can be said about me when I first met him, I even wanted to marry him when we were still young kids." Chi-Chi admitted blushing.

"Man, it's like Goku is the certain of the biggest story in the multiverse!" Pinkie commented.

"I think you're right about that." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"And you said he survived getting shot by bullets as a little kid, that's cool!" Flash complimented on that feat.

"It's still weird to see you see guys a married couple when you're both our age." Applejack pointed out.

"You get use to the weird stuff that happens around Goku and us." Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Speaking of Goku, he and Vegeta should be done with the repairs by now." Sunset looked at the time on her phone.

 _DING-DONG_

"I'll get it." Nijuuichi said as she gets to the door and opens it to reveal Goku and Vegeta arriving.

"Hey, Nijuuichi, hope we aren't bothering you." Goku greeted.

"Not at all, the others are here as well." Nijuuichi said as she lets them in and everyone said hello to the two Saiyans.

"I hope you learned your lesson about fighting out of control, Goku." Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi, we came here to see if Nijuuichi know any place to train in peace." Goku mentioned.

"I believe you mentioned something about an island you and Flash to go every summer." Vegeta recalled to Nijuuichi.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, you two use that however you please and Goku can use Instant Transmission to come back for school hours." Nijuuichi suggested.

"And lucky for us, tomorrow is a four-day weekend ending the semester." Rainbow Dash added.

"Are you suggesting we go to the island too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I've doing some thinking and I really want to learn how to use Ki like they can then maybe we can combine it with our magic." Rainbow explained her plan.

"Oh, a tropical island vacation! That sounds very exciting, darling!" Rarity squealed, on board with the idea.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to relax with the crazy magic events we went through, and the fighting you guys went through too." Sunset said.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." Flash vouched for it.

"Then it settled, tomorrow we're going to Sentry Island!" Nijuuichi announced and everyone cheers for this.

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Hehehe, I see, going on a little vacation, huh?" Fu chuckled as he watches Goku and everyone on the monitors of his secret lab.

"Well, I think it's time to give them a little "entertainment" to spies things up." Fu pressed a gray red button of his control panel and machine noises started to hum.

"Let see how 21 will enjoy seeing her old work that I "borrowed" before the Z-Fighters destroyed them all." Fu smirked and perform an evil laugh as few large glass tubes have started glowing green lights with shadow figures inside and their eyes glow red.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Really, you'll consider looking into it with me, Thank you, sir! I promise it'll be a big change to the world!" Bulma said to the person she's on the phone with before hanging out. She is also wearing a two-piece red bikini with a pink transparent skirt.

"Bulme, come on, the others are waiting." Chi-Chi called out.

"Coming!" Bulma replied and quickly gather the last things she'll need before heading outside.

She heads out seeing Chi-Chi in a one-piece black bikini and Nijuuichi is wearing a two-piece bikini with red and blue colors while the other girls are wearing their own swimsuit style.

Flash is wearing a red swim shorts and a white shirt, even Goku and Vegeta are wearing swim trucks each to their own favorite color.

"About time, woman, we were about to leave you behind." Vegeta annoyed of wife taking so long to get ready.

"Relax, I finish talking to the man about my capsules and he wants to invest them, with your help if you don't mind, Nijuuichi." Bulma said.

"Not at all, I'm happy to help." Nijuuichi smiled.

Soon, everyone gathered around Nijuuichi holding onto each other for she's about to use the Instant Transmission to teleport them all to the island.

 **(Sentry Island)**

In an instant everyone appeared on a beach of the island.

"Okay, here we are everyone." Nijuuichi announced and everyone became amaze of the island itself.

"Wow, this is almost a marvelous as Hawaii and I LOVE it!" Rartiy squealed.

"It's like the ocean keeps going on and on, no wonder you use this place to train your martial arts." Sunset said to Flash.

"Yeah, surprisingly mom got enough money to buy this whole island though I'm not sure how exactly, she wouldn't tell me." Flash explained.

"Gosh, I bet Granny Smith would love to relax here." Applejack said about her grandma.

"Oh, I can't wait to see all the cute wild animals here!" Fluttershy excited.

"This island is almost like the one we were on back in our universe." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"And best of all, we can enjoy together just like I promised!" Goku said as he hugs Chi-Chi behind, and she gladly welcome it.

"Just remember, tomorrow we do training." Vegeta reminded Goku while having pull Bulma close to him with one arm around her waist.

"But we can still have fun, so let's go wild!" Bulma shouted throwing her fist in the air and everyone agrees cheering loud of excitement as they start their four-day weekend island vacation as the sun shines brightly today.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now everyone is going to enjoy having a tropical island vacation to get away from school and for the Mane 6 to get away from the magic problems too while Nijuuichi to show Goku and Vegeta that it's a great ideal place for them to train hard until their heart content, at least when it's not school hours and such. But it looks like Fu is planning something that will ruin their vacation for his own amusement and this "experiment" he's scheming that may involve everyone in that world, let's hope our heroes will be prepared for this surprise attack.**

 **And for Bulma and Chi-Chi's swimsuits, well… you'll have to find that out on your own.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Island Attack of the Z-Fighter?**

"Heads up, Sunset!" Applejack called out before bouncing a volleyball high and Sunset move around to get the ball bouncing it back.

"Right back at ya!" Sunset replied readying herself for another.

"I got it!" Goku said running to where the ball is gonna land and smack it toward Flash who responded back smacking it back.

"Nice hit, think you can spare with me when we train?" Goku asked before tossing the ball to Applejack.

"Sure, I wanted to show you how strong I am since training with mom." Flash accepted.

Rainbow Dash and Bulma are surfing on a big wave enjoying the exciting moment.

"You're doing pretty good for a rich girl." Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Well, I like to do more than working on inventions in my lab all day." Bulma explained before doing a double spin in the air.

"Nice, now check this out!" Rainbow Dash performed a four spin and stand in the front tip of the board before backflip to the middle again.

"Showoff." Bulma chuckled.

"It's what I do." Rainbow shrugged and the two continue surfing.

Pinkie and Chi-Chi are building their own sand sculpture, Chi-Chi is making hers into the form of the dragon balls each with different number of stars like the real balls while Pinkie is making a giant sand cake covered in seashells she collected with seaweed as the frosting and putting some actually sprinkles too.

"Hey Chi-Chi, do you think I'm putting too much sprinkles on my sand cake?" Pinkie asked her for opinion.

"I think it looks like even though we can't really eat it." Chi-Chi said.

"I know that silly, which is why I brought my own baking oven for this vacation!" Pinkie gestured toward her big pink baking oven plugged into a power box.

"How'd you managed to pack those?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'm always prepared when it comes to baking and bringing smiles on everyone's faces!" Pinkie answered in her own way before adding a little more sprinkle on one side.

Chi-Chi still has trouble dealing with Pinkie Pie's crazy weirdness for a little over a month since she and the others came to this universe, but she also learned from her new friends about Pinkie is just being Pinkie and should leave it as that. Chi-Chi went back to her sand sculpture deciding on making a sand statue of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron to go along with the sand dragon balls.

Rarity, Nijuuichi, and Vegeta are laying on their own towels resting under the bright ray of the sun as the girls are working on their tan and Vegeta is just there because he feels bored and has nothing to do. Although, Vegeta would've just left the island and do his own training back home if he wanted to, but his Saiyan rival reminded him of the promise giving their wives a nice vacation back in their universe and now they can make up for it when they were nearly erased.

"(Damn you, Kakarot and your kind heart.)" Vegeta thought grunted. He then looks to see Bulma coming up to shore with Rainbow Dash seeing both of them having fun and smiling, he couldn't help but feel happy for them and formed a small smile on his face.

"Aw, this is just what the doctor ordered." Rarity sighed happy.

"Yep, Flash and I come here to relax too besides training, I remember this one time that Flash found little wolf cub and begged me to bring it home. Of course, I told him we couldn't because it has a family here and promise they would see each other." Nijuuichi explained.

"I'm sure Fluttershy would agree to that, she would say this that wild animals belong where they are born and can't be taken away for it might ruin their inner nature, or something like that." Rarity phrased the words Fluttershy would say.

"Uh, speaking of Fluttershy, I don't see her right now." Nijuuichi noticed that the shy, animal loving girl isn't here with the others.

"Oh, don't worry about her, darling. Fluttershy informed me that she's going to explore the jungle for a bit." Rarity informed.

"All alone, are you sure that's a good idea." Nijuuichi asked worry for one of her students being out in the jungle alone.

"My dear, Fluttershy has ways with even the most wildest animals like that one time she helped calm down two vicious lions that were going crazy all because of splinter in their paws." Rarity mentioned.

"Wow, she's really amazing." Nijuuichi impressed.

"Yes, but she doesn't like to brag about herself or she'll get too much attention and we all know how she feels about that." Rarity stated.

"Hehe, yeah." Nijuuichi chuckled.

 **(With Fluttershy)**

"Wow, this place is more tropical than I thought." Fluttershy admired the beauty of the jungle.

Three little red birds are flying around the trees and spotted Fluttershy, sensing the good in her they flew down to greet her in chirping as she giggles letting the birds land on her fingers.

"Aw, you guys are just the cutest." Fluttershy patted the red birds before letting them fly off.

Fluttershy continue walking through the jungle and being careful to not trip over some branches and not getting caught in spider webs as they wouldn't get damage for the spiders, then something ran fast close to her.

"Huh?" Fluttershy looked to see nothing thought it might be her imagination.

Then she heard the fast footsteps again running on her other side.

"Hello, is anyone or animal there?" Fluttershy asked nervous, but there was no respond. She hopes it's just a little animal around and not something scary.

She heard shaking of leaves from behind her and turns around seeing a wolf with blue and white fur standing there as it stares at Fluttershy.

"Oh, hello, Mister Wolf." Fluttershy joked as she slowly approaches the wolf, but the wolf lower itself a little and growls fiercely. Then she notices something about the wolf's behavior.

The wolf wasn't even looking at her, meaning it's not her he's growling but at something else in these woods and it's behind Fluttershy.

She slowly turns around to the direction the wolf is growling at though see nothing but the palm trees, some vines, and the big leaves until she heard small sound of footsteps. It's slow though not like a turtle since their footsteps don't make noises and the sounds like it's getting closer from the footsteps getting a little louder. It's probably just an animal coming here, and the wolf is growling because this animal must be a rival or a friend, hopefully it's a friend though something inside was telling Fluttershy that it isn't the case.

"H-Hello, is anyone there?" Fluttershy called out, but no respond like before.

Then something steps out from behind the trees, it looks appear to be a familiar shoe.

"Huh, Goku, is that you?" Fluttershy asked wondering what's he doing here instead of being with the others back on the beach.

However, when "Goku" steps into the light where there are opening in the trees and reveal himself to be completely different than how he normally looks before as his skin is paler with red eyes and his clothing are darker colors. There's also "Goku" hair to be spiked up probably his Super Saiyan form, but the color is paler too.

"G… Goku?" Fluttershy stepped back feeling scared of this Goku as the wolf starts barking angry at him. What makes matter worst is that a few more people walk next to the pale Goku, some she doesn't recognized but one looks like Vegeta.

The pale Goku leans down a bit and leaps toward Fluttershy with a fist reeling back to punch the girl, she was lucky that the wolf was able to pull her away for the punch to hit the tree instead knocking it down.

"Okay, I'm starting to realize that is NOT Goku!" Fluttershy freaked out before running back to the beach with the wolf following her.

The pale Goku raise a hand and fires a Ki blast to hit Fluttershy though it hit the ground near her instead which causes the shy girl to panic and the clones decided to go after her too.

 **(With Goku and Group)**

"Huh?" Goku stopped himself from throwing the volleyball.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Applejack asked.

"I'm suddenly sensing some weird energy in the jungle, and I think Fluttershy is there too." Goku informed.

"Yeah, this energy is weak but feels almost familiar." Flash added.

"Wait, this feeling… it can't be!" Nijuuichi worried.

"Is something wrong, Nijuuichi?" Rarity asked.

"We have to go to Fluttershy, right now!" Nijuuichi said.

"No need, she's already here." Vegeta pointed out as he can sense Fluttershy and the weird energy readings are coming this way.

Right on cue, Fluttershy came out of the jungle screaming in fear with the wolf beside her.

"Fluttershy, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked running up to her friend.

"THE GOKUS ARE COMING?!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Huh, what are you" Rainbow Dash's sentence was cut off when the pale Goku crash through a tree and heading toward the girls to give them a strong painful punch.

But the punch never made contact with Rainbow Dash's face as Vegeta grabs the arm stopping the attack easy as the fist is half an inch close.

"Well, well, that something I never expected to see you fakes again." Vegeta smirked.

The fake Goku struggles to break free, but Vegeta's grip is too strong to move. The Saiyan Prince threw the arm up and place his hand on the fake Goku's chest and destroy him with an energy blast that engulfed him whole.

"Though it's strange since I thought we destroyed all the clones back then." Vegeta said.

"Wait, clones?" Rainbow Dash confused.

"I was afraid of this, remember I told you all that I made clones of the Z-Fighters during my hunger rampage." Nijuuichi mentioned as she and everyone gathers.

"And that's not the only one…" Fluttershy pointed at the trees and take out are the clones.

"Whoa, there are more Goku and Vegeta here, and some others." Pinkie pointed out.

"Yes, the others are the clones of our friends. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, and some of the bad guys we fought are here too." Goku narrowed his eyes at the clones.

"I don't how these clones are here, but we have to stop them before can cause any serious damage to this world and the people." Nijuuichi advised as she gets into her fighting stance. Feeling angry of seeing the things she created are here and fighting them might help make amends for that.

"Alright, girls, you make sure to keep at a safe distance from here while we deal with these fakes." Goku advised as he and Vegeta get in their fighting stance.

"Wait, am I fighting too?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, I want to see how strong Nijuuichi helped you with training." Goku said.

"Well, if mom is okay with this." Flash looked to his mom.

"I think it's okay, the clones are designed to be weaker than the original and your power is a little higher than theirs." Nijuuichi said giving her son the okay.

"Alright then, looks like I'm fighting." Flash said feeling a new confident within.

"Be careful, Flash." Sunset said, Flash looks back at her with a smile and nodded.

 **(Music-Dragon Ball Fighter Z Battle Theme)**

The Z-Fighter clones charge at Goku, Vegeta, Nijuuichi, and Flash as they charge the clones and went in separate directions to fight off each clone and not get crowded.

Goku is fighting against Clone Gohan and Piccolo as they both try to overwhelm him with their number and combined strength, but Goku has already fought opponents like that as he blocks and dodges all their attack so easy then kicks Clone Gohan away. Clone Piccolo try to capture Goku by stretching his arm wrapping around his arm, but Goku pulls the fake green man in for a punch to the face. Clone Gohan appeared behind him for a sneak attack though Goku sense this and dodge without looking and go for the swing-kick, Clone Gohan was able to block that and they clash of fists and kicks, meanwhile Clone Piccolo is charging an in sure to kill Goku and fires the drill-like spiral beam. Goku was able to see this coming and punch Clone Gohan in the gut making him stunt before flipping over letting the beam pierce through the clone of his son and Goku fires an energy blast to destroy him, he quickly turns around firing a powerful Kamehameha at Clone Piccolo destroying him too.

"Guess there's you now." Goku said seeing Clone Frieza floating charge at the Saiyan.

Vegeta is fighting the clones of the Ginyu Force and Nappa, the Saiyan Prince starts off by killing Clone Guido the same way he killed the original and destroyed Clone Recoome with an energy wave. Clone Jeice and Burter attack Vegeta at the same time on both sides, but he easily blocks their assault deflecting them away and made them exploded with his **Dirty Firework** technique. Clone Nappa and Captain Ginyu charge at the same time to attack Vegeta with their fists, but they're easily caught and throw in the air before destroying them with his **Galaxy Breaker**. Then he caught a fist that was aiming for his head.

"Um, I hope you'll be a little more challenging." Vegeta smirked at Clone Cell.

Flash is holding his own against Clone, Yamcha, Krilling, and Tien blocking and dodging their attacks until he screams out causing a shockwave to push them back and punch Clone Tien in the face sending him flying. It was thanks to the training with his mom that he learned the fighting style of each warriors she knows as he'll use that knowledge to his advantage. Clone Krillin fires a barrage of **Destructo Discs** at Flash who managed to dodge them and use one as a flying board, Clone Yamcha fires a barrage of energy blasts though Flash avoids them and threw the energy disc at him fast as it cuts him completely in half before the clone could even react. Clone Krillin charge at Flash for a punch, but the blue hair boy dodge and snap the clone's neck with a strong kick killing him and he notice Clone Tien coming back and decided to do his own attack.

" **Blue Thunder"** Flash shocked Clone Tien with his hands covered in powerful blue electricity on the head as the attack goes to the brain destroying it and he kicks the dead clone down toward the ocean.

"Wow, it worked!" Flash cheered.

"So, it all comes down to this." Nijuuichi glared at Clone Majin Buu who laughs insanely while pounding his chest like a wild gorilla.

"After I'm done with you, I'm gonna find out who's doing this and stop him!" Nijuuichi declared before she charges and clash her arm against Clone Majin Buu.

 **(With Fu)**

"Oh man, I knew the Saiyan would still have their overwhelming strength despite being deduce to teenagers. This is great!" Fu excited as he watches the fight from his lab.

"Now that just leaves the big bad three, let see how they deal with their new boost I gave them." Fu snapped his finger.

 **(Back on Sentry Island)**

Clone Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu all have their eyes glowing red.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, everyone was enjoying their relaxing time on the beach on the island until they suddenly got attacked the clone Z-Fighters that were thought to be all destroyed nice the 21 Saga in the game, so far most of the clones are destroyed leaving only the clones of Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. And it looks like Fu is going to make things difficult for our heroes as the fight on the island goes on.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle of Three Darkness vs Two Gold-Red and Pink!**

The three dangerous clones of Frieza, Cell, and Kid Majin Buu all screamed viciously as they are powers are increasing majorly as Goku, Vegeta, and Nijuuichi brace themselves for an epic battle that may prove to be a little difficult than they thought.

"Weird, I don't remember our clones being this strong before." Goku recalled.

"They must've been enhanced by whoever sent those clones after us, and they seem to be more powerful than the originals too." Nijuuichi stated.

"It doesn't matter, these fools are about to learn what happens when they dare mess with a Saiyan warior." Vegeta powered up to his Super Saiyan form as Goku does the same.

"I do have the Saiyan cells in my body, so I guess I almost count as a Saiyan." Nijuuichi said before powering up her red-pink aura and looks down to Flash.

"Flash, go back to the island and keep the girls' safe from any stray energy blasts." Nijuuichi ordered.

"Got it, you just be careful and come back alive." Flash pleaded and flew back to the island regrouping with the Rainbooms.

The two Saiyans and scientist unleash their battle cry as they charge at the evil clones causing some strong shockwaves from the clash and the three-way battle begins.

Goku clashes in a barrage of punches and kicks against the clone Frieza though it would seem that clone Frieza is pushing Goku back a little, the Saiyan of Earth knocked a fist away upward and kick the fake Frieza on the side then fires and energy blast from his feet blasting the clone away. The clone Frieza quickly recovers and fires a **Death Beam Barrage** which Goku deflects them with his hands and returned fire with energy blasts, clone Frieza move around avoiding the blasts and fires red energy blasts from his fingertips clashing against Goku's blasts. The result causes an explosion in the middle, Goku kept firing hoping to hit clone Frieza through the smoke but clone Frieza made his way to his target with a charging headbutt though Goku was able to see that coming and dodge it only to be grabbed by the clone's tail around the waist and getting kicked in the stomach making him gasps. Clone Frieza smirks as he raises his right arm to the left side while charging his energy to the fingertips, Goku's eyes widen knowing what the clone is going to do and quickly redirect the attack by backhanded strike the arm and leans down letting the energy slash fly away.

"Oh man, I would've been slice in half that hit me." Goku said before grabbing the tail to pull clone Frieza close for an elbow strike to the chest forcing his tail to let go.

Goku spin kick him in the face sending clone Frieza flying fifteen feet away. Just as the Space Emperor clone stop himself, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear below the clone with fires a powerful **Kamehameha** point blank as the clone Frieza groans in pain from the attack which would've finished him off if he didn't scream in rage powering up more. The power charge causes an explosion from within the **Kamehameha** and came a shining bright purple light that nearly blinded Goku.

When the light stops, Goku gasps upon seeing the clone Frieza has transformed into what looks like the original Frieza's Golden form only the clone's form is more silver and dark purple color.

"Now that's something, guess that makes you Silver Frieza or something." Goku joked.

The now named Silver Frieza charge toward Goku with speed that he couldn't even react on seeing the clone move as he strikes with a knee to the face, spins around a few time and elbow smack Goku on the chest that sent him down to the ocean. Goku quickly stopped himself from touching the water making it ripple around him, groaning in pain on his nose and chest knowing that this clone of Frieza is almost as strong as the real deal and knew he would be dangerous as well.

"Okay, guess I'm gonna have to try harder." Goku said before charging up his Super Saiyan form and fly toward his opponent.

Vegeta caught clone Cell's arm and shoulder throw him away, he charge at the thrown off clone for a kick to the stomach while clone Cell is upside-down, but the clone quickly grabs Vegeta's leg and start spinning him around a few times and throw the Saiyan Prince away and fires a **Full-Powered Death Beam** after him. Vegeta deflected the beam with a backflip kick and flies back to clone Cell with a straight punch that the clone blocks it with his arm and responded by throwing a roundhouse kick to the face only for Vegeta to dodge it and clash his fist against clone Cell's elbow. The two fighters started throwing some punches and kicks while dodging each other, the barrage clash ends when Vegeta throw a **Savage Punch** that ripped through clone Cell's arm and hit the face knocking him away, but the Saiyan Prince didn't stop as he fires two of his **Shine Shots** after the clone.

Clone Cell growls in anger as he stops himself and put up his **Perfect Barrier** blocking the fire balls, but Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of clone Cell and shattered right through the barrier striking clone Cell in the face only to phrase through an afterimage.

"Hmm, your skilled just like the old Cell." Vegeta commented as he turns around seeing the real clone Cell who just regenerated a new arm with a smirk.

"But you aren't very impressive, you better show me all your power before I sent you to Hell." Vegeta provoked as he powers up his golden aura.

Clone Cell chuckles and starts increasing his power further making the dark purple aura spiked bigger and electric aura sparks around him, he fires a red energy blast at Vegeta who deflect it easily with a slap, but suddenly his arm got grabbed by clone Cell who appeared behind him. The android clone pull Vegeta around about 90 degrees and knee-kick the Prince in the stomach making him gasps, clone Cell high-kick Vegeta away and threw two **Death Saucers** after him as Vegeta quickly recovers and fly away though the energy disc follow him on clone Cell's command. Finding this to be annoying Vegeta turns around while flying backward and form two energy disc of his own then launches them toward the Cell's as they clashed against each other causing them to explode.

"(Damn, this knockoff might actually be stronger than Cell himself.)" Vegeta thought.

His instinct kicked him as he blocks a sudden punch from clone Cell to the face with his arm.

 **"** **Big Bang Attack"** Vegeta fired his attack pushing clone Cell away for several feet, but the clone stops and threw the energy ball into the air letting it explode.

"This going to be a pain." Vegeta groaned as clone Cell chuckles mocking Vegeta.

The scene changed to Nijuuichi fighting against clone Kid Buu as the savage pink-gray monster is proving to be hard to handle with the wild nature of a vicious animal and its annoying maniac laughing, this reminds the woman of herself when she once had the uncontrollable hungry before coming to this world and fear that if this clone is lose to the world then it's over for everyone.

Clone Kid Buu extends his arms in a long-range barrage of punches at Nijuuichi who dodges them until she manage to grab both arms and pulls them hard forcing the savage clone to come toward her, she kicks the clone in the stomach and sent him fly away with another. However, she felt her right arm being grabbed and shock to see it's clone Kid Buu's hand as the gray-pink monster reel himself back to her with a charge energy punch, Nijuuichi quickly form her own energy punch to clash against the clone causing a strong shockwave. The fist clash was even for a few seconds until clone Kid Buu stun Nijuuichi with a shout shockwave and land a solid punch to her face that made cracks on her glasses.

"Hey! These were a gift from my in laws!" Nijuuichi angered and clone Kid Buu just laughs at her.

Nijuuichi fires her **Total Detonation Ball** to clone Kid Buu who responded by throwing his **Shocking Ball** which the two balls collided causing a big explosion, in which Nijuuichi use this to teleport herself right behind clone Kid Buu to strike him with a strong right hook. Nijuuichi follow this by firing dozens of energy slashes from her feet as she swings them like there are swords attach to her legs, they hit the clone but they barely did any damage to the monster and charge at the woman with his **Mystic Ball Attack**.

"Oh, so you want to play ball, huh?" Nijuuichi joked and kick the ball Buu away though he comes back to attack her again, she kicks him away and he comes back again.

This repented for a while until clone Kid Buu grabs Nijuuichi's leg and flips her bit for him to dive fast ramming on her back and pushing her down into the ocean, Nijuuichi can feel pleasure the further down they go even though it doesn't hurt her much she still needs to get back up for air. She move her hand with the palm facing the balled clone and charge up a **Total Detonation Ball** to blast him off and she quickly made her way up to the suffer, but clone Kid Buu grab her legs again not wanting to let her get away, Nijuuichi quickly form energy blades on her hands to cut the arms much to the clone's shock.

Nijuuichi burst out of the water taking in some deep breathing, she look down quickly noticing something coming up fast and move out of the way seeing the clone's served arms flying up and clone Kid Buu appears behind her for a kick to the head, but Nijuuichi was able to see that coming and blocks the kick with her arm and pushes him away.

"That's it!" Nijuuichi charged at clone Kid Buu who reattach his arms and does the energy blades again only they're longer.

 **"** **Savory Slicer"** Nijuuichi fly fast and sliced clone Kid Buu into dozens of pieces.

However, that did nothing as clone Kid Buu pulled himself together and charge up his power bigger before fired a shouting shockwave that pushes Nijuuichi back a few feet and use **Instant Transmission** to appear above Nijuuichi to perform his **Nightmare Impact** blasting Nijuuichi down a dozen feet before she stops herself.

"(Damn it, this clone is not only stronger than before, but it might be even stronger than the original Buu.)" Nijuuichi thought feared.

On the island, Flash and the girls are watching the fight seeing it's exciting like in a movie for Rainbow Dash though like everyone else sees that the fight isn't going well for them.

"Those clones are gaining the upper hand; I'm worry they might not make it." Applejack worried.

"Trust me, this isn't the first time Goku and Vegeta had a tough time fighting against strong foes." Chi-Chi stated.

"That's right, and with strong enemies coming those two get stronger!" Bulma smiled.

"But what if they"

"Sunset." Flash cut off Sunset's question getting her attention. "Have faith in them and I know they'll win." He said without taking his eyes off the battle.

Sunset knew Flash is worry about his mom but didn't want to show it because it would make the others feel worry as well. Sunset look back at the battle believing the three will win this and come back to them in one piece.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped.

The three evil clones have knocked the three fighters away and began charging up their ultimate attacks: clone Frieza fires his **Emperor's Death Beam** at Goku being force to defend himself as he endures the pain, clone Cell unleashed his **Solar Kamehameha** at Vegeta pushing him back and slowly being consume into the beam, and clone Kid Buu throws his **Planet Burst** at Nijuuichi getting consumed by the giant energy ball.

Nijuuichi struggles to push it back though it was difficult and painful, she then look down at the island seeing Flash looking at her with the look believing in her and a single tear comes down from his eyes, this reminded her of what she's fighting for and the power she has within.

 **(Music: Say You Run, My Hero Academia OST)**

With a mighty scream of determination, the giant energy ball exploded as clone Kid Buu thought she's dead now, but his eyes widen of shock seeing Nijuuichi is alive and transformed too.

Nijuuichi transformed that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair, and spiked Namekian-like ears and a tail similar to final form Frieza. She retains her blue eyes and white sclera with her hair completely white.

"I have made this world my home and I'm a mother, I will not let you harm any of them!" Nijuuichi shouted as she powers up.

Goku and Vegeta since her power skyrocketing meaning she's going full power, they decided to get a little more serious too as Goku powers up with a shockwave the stopped the barrage attack and Vegeta powering up causes clone Cell's beam to exploded.

Both evil clones were shock seeing the two Saiyans aren't hurt at all and they have transformed into their Super Saiyan God form.

"It's time to end." Goku declared.

 **"** **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"** Goku started charging his **Limitbreaker Kamehameha** while clone Frieza charges his **Golden Death Ball** and threw it.

 **"** **HAAAA"** Goku fired the orange-red energy wave easily piercing through the death ball and hitting clone Frieza dead on disintegrating him into nothing.

Clone Cell was about to perform an attack when suddenly got uppercut by Vegeta sending him right above the middle of the island.

"Time to die, Faker!" Vegeta declared and does his **Niagara Pummel** to mercilessly punch clone Cell down to the island and the final punch caused an earthquake on the island and killing the clone.

"Time to put the past behind me because I'm looking toward the future!" Nijuuichi said as she holds her **Absolute Release Ball** and throw it at the shock clone Kid Buu.

Clone Kid Buu fires his **Majin Kamehameha** clashing against Nijuuichi's attack stopping it for just a moment, but the giant energy ball kept pushing forward.

"I'll admit you are indeed strong, but I've grown stronger these past years to protect those I love. Enjoy Hell." Nijuuichi send more power into her attack making it a little bigger and pushing through the beam attack easily.

Clone Kid Buu started to feel scared and try catching the attack hoping to knock it away, big mistake for Nijuuichi's attack consume the gray-pink monster and destroying it completely with a big explosion.

"It's over." Nijuuichi sighed in relief.

 **(Music End)**

"You guys did it!" Flash hugged his mom after she and the Saiyan land on the island.

"That was the most awesomeness thing I have ever seen!" Rainbow Dash excited.

"Yeah, the battle was like POW POW with the punching and PEW PEW with the beams and the ending of the fight the author made was epically amazing!" Pinkie squealed.

"I'm just glad no one got hurt too badly." Fluttershy smiled.

Suddenly they heard a loud growling sound.

"Oh no, more clones are coming!" Rarity panicked.

"Relax, that's actually Goku's stomach." Chi-Chi pointed at her husband.

"Yeah, fighting those guys have really got me hungry." Goku chuckled.

"And we just had lunch two hours ago." Flash laughed a bit.

"I have to say, Nijuuichi, you look mighty fine in pink." Applejack complimented of Nijuuichi's transformed state.

"Thanks, now I think we should head to the beach house." Nijuuichi suggested as she transformed back into her normal state.

"(But I still wonder… who got my cloning tech and what is he up to?)" Nijuuichi thought worried that something big is coming to this universe.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The three evil clones of Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu have all been defeated and everyone's four day weekend vacation on Sentry Island is safe, but I don't think Fu is quite done with his experiments just yet as he may have already thought of a new idea that involves something "legendary" that is coming soon.**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the Friendship Games Saga with something dangerous coming.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
